If only
by fizzymacfizzfizz
Summary: Jasper fell for Alice when they first meet, but hes too scared to go for it. But Jasper isn't the only one interested, James, the school bully, has his own plans for the little Alice. Lemon, abuse and violence. Rated M! AH. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
Bit short now, but they get longer.**

* * *

_I held Alice in my arms. Her warm body pressed against mine, her breathing quick and shallow. Both our skin was getting damp with sweat, and clung us to the bed sheets._

_"Jasper!" She moaned. "_Jasper_!" Alice voice sounded different. "_JASPER_!" I felt something hit me, even though it was soft, it hurt a bit._

"Ow! Well the hell!" I opened my eyes to see my sister, Rosalie, standing over my bed with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Nice tent little bro," She laughed. I realized what she was talking about and pushed more of my bed cloths down to hide.

"Shut up. What do you even want?" I asked, my face burning.

"Time for school. We need to pick up Edward and _Alice_" She made the worst impression of a kissy kissy voice, and walked out laughing to herself.

"Oh... Go band Emmett!" Real smooth Jasper.

After I got up, dressed and ready for school, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Where my mother, for all intensive purposes, was making pancakes. Esme adopted me and my sister when I was only five. She was the only mother I've ever known.

"Morning sweetie. You want chocolate and cream?" She turned to me, pan in hand, smiling at me. There was still a half cooked batch of pancakes in the big pan she held.

"You know it," I smiled and kissed her cheek before taking a cookie from the jar, without her knowing. She hates us eating sweets this early. Even though I'm seventeen, and Rose is nineteen, she still teats us as if were three. Which can be both cute and annoying.

"Good. Oh and Jazz," She held out her hand. "Hand it over." I took the cookie from my back and looked back up at her and back at the cookie. I could make it to the border without her catching me. "I have your keys sweetie" She smiled. Damn it.

"Fine!" I handed her my cookie. She gave me keys after she put it back in the jar.

After I finished my food, and joined by a usually grumpy Rose. We both left the house to go fetch Alice and Edward.

"You know if you don't ask her out soon she'll find someone better. And trust me, that won't be very hard," Rosalie said randomly from the back seat.

"W-What? I don't even know what your talking about," I pulled into the drive way to the Cullen's home. I could see Alice in the window waiting for us. She hopped off the window sill and bounced out of view.

"What ever, baby brother." She slumped back into her seat and folded her arms.

She didn't know what she was talking about. Me and Alice were friends. Even if I did want more. So what, she was happy, that's all I wanted.

* * *

**A/N OK I know bit crap now!  
But I promise it does get better.  
Just wait till I start to work in James ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok forgot the disclaimer last time soooooo**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I cba to do it again, so this counts 4 the whole Fic!  
^_^**

* * *

School dragged on in its usual blur of boredom and being yelled at to pay attention. I had my first few classes with Emmett, so that was fun. We play up the teachers. He got four days of detention. I got six.

"I so won," I laughed at Emmett.

"You totally cheated! You took the cherry bomb from my locker and you know it." Me and Em argued like this all the way to the cafeteria. It was true, I did take the cherry bomb from his locker. But I would never admit that.

"I don't know why you humor him Emmett. A dorky brother is a dorky brother. Just because we're going out doesn't mean you need to get in good with him." Rose ranted when we got to our table.

"Nah. Hes cool," He playfully punched my arm and I smiled at him. I like Emmett, he was fun. I could never see what he saw in my superficial sister.

I saw Alice walk into the cafe from across the room. She had someone with her.

"Who's that?" Edward asked. I could see him blush.

"Dunno, that new girl most likely." I took my seat. "Why?" I asked, just trying to annoy him.

"N-No reason" He started toying with his veggie burger, his face still had the light blush.

Alice waved at me and I waved back. She said something to the new girl and giggled. The brunette shoot me a quick glace and nodded. Had they been talking about me?

"Hay guys. This is Bella Swan, she's from Florida," She pulled out a seat next to Edward and came to sit by me. Bella looking at Alice with confusion, then taking the seat she pulled out.

"Say Hello Bella," Alice said.

"Emm... H-Hello." Bella's cheeks burned much more than Edward's. She obviously hated being the center of attention. Something Alice never got. I smiled and shook my head.

It wasn't long before Ed got up the courage to talk to Bella. I thought it was sweet. Bella was quite funny really, we found out she fell over a lot. There was no way Emmett was gonna let that go, we would never hear the end of this. Alice should of told her. Poor girl. Emmett loved to make fun, it was harmless really, but I could tell, she had a temper. If he pushed her too far she would probably be able to break up a bolder. Me being to good, noble friend I am. I said nothing. Let him figure it out on his own. It would be totally funny.

"Come on Jazz. We have math." Alice snapped me out of my day dreams of a girl taking down Emmett.

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes. The one and only class I had with Alice, I also had with James. He was a wanna-be bad boy. He always wore a biker jacket, even though he didn't have a bike. I liked that fact, that I had a bike and he didn't. Childish I know, but it was fun to call him out like that when he was being a dick.

"Oh come on. I bet hes not even there. I haven't seen him all day. And he was meant to be in my last class," She reassured me.

"So. He ditches all the time," I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper... so do you."

"Yeah but I did it before it was cool," I smiled.

"Come on you big idiot," Alice dragged me out of my seat by my arm. She didn't let go untill we had gotten to our math class.

"Well hay there Hale," James' voice came from behind me. Oh joy.

* * *

**A/N  
I know I know  
Its to fluffy. Just wait**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
Don't forget to R&R ^_^**

* * *

"Well hay there Hale," James' voice came from behind me. Oh joy.

Before I could turn around James pushed me though the threshold of the door making me hit a table.

"What the hell!" I turned and shouted at him. He had a dumb smirk on his face. I would gladly punch that look off his ugly face.

"Let it go ,Jazz." Alice whispered in my ear. Something told me I should listen to her, I usually did. But I was sick of him. I had put up with five years of his abuse and torment. I could take him easily, but Alice always ended up stopping me before I punched his lights out.

"Yeah let it go ,_Jazz_." He laughed and high fived some dumb ass member of his 'pose'. Alice was right, he wasn't worth a suspension. Me and Emmett could come up with easier and more fun ways of doing that. None of those involving this worthless dickhead.

I sighed "Ya know. I might just do that." I tuned around to get to my seat, but he pushed me again.

"Did I say I was done with you Hale," He spat.

"No. But I'm done with you,"

"Hay hay. Calm down guys." Alice stood between us and put one small hand on each of our chests. That cheered me up a bit. "Play nice, Ok." She looked at us both, with the same look Esme gave me when I got in trouble.

"You know Cullen. You looked a lot hotter when your mouth was shut." James snapped at her. If Alice wasn't in the way I would have hit him.

"Oh good one," She laughed with our humor and rolled her eyes. "Lets go." She pulled my along to sit next to her in our usual spot. At the back of the class in the corner. James took his seat two rows in front on the other set of rows. Every now and then though out the class he would shoot me a look, I'm not sure what emotion he was showing, but if I didn't know any better I would think he looked jealous. Of me?

I was packing up my stuff from yet another failed attempt at math when Alice spoke.

"Emm Jazz?" She pulled at my T-shirt to get my attention.

"What is it Ali?" I smiled down at her.

She took a deep breath, staring at her shoes. "I'm going to see that new horror movie this Saturday and I wanted to know if... well if you would go with me?" she finally looked up at me, and I would bet my life on that she saw my completely shocked expression. I mean for one thing, I had been trying to ask her out since I meet her, and two... a horror movie?! She hates blood and gore. "I mean if you don't want to I could always ask Edward."

"Don't you dare!" I finally managed to make myself speak, and I had to _try _to be funny. Classic me. "Err I mean... I'll pick you up at eight," I smiled at her. She flashed her teeth at me before skipping out of the class room.

Watching her leave I noticed that the class hadn't emptied. James was sitting on his desk, also watching Alice skip out.

"Now what would a pretty little thing like that see in a wonna-be cowboy like you," James stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh wait a sec'. Are you talking to me? With no back-up. Like a man!" I faked surprise. "Aww did mommy give you your big boy pants today?" I chuckled.

"Shut you mouth Hale!" He grabbed my shirt roughly.

"Hay! Back off," I tried to push him off, but he had more leverage. He forced me up to the wall of the class.

"I think your the one who's backing off Hale. Alice Cullen is mine! Got it?" I saw red the second her mentioned her name, let only called her his!

I pushed James off, making him fall flat on his arse. "She doesn't belong to anyone!" I snapped at him. Alice was a free spirit, no one would or could cage her the way he meant to.

"What's going on in here!" Mr Gregory boomed in his scratchy voice. "Jasper Hale! What in gods name did you do to him!" Oh perfect. Sure he walks in when I get James _off_ me, but when I have my back to the wall, no where to be seen.

"He started it!" Well the was stupid. The oldest line in the book, nice one Jazz.

"I don't give a damn how started what. Get both yourselves to the head teachers office right this second." He yanked up James from the floor and pushed us both out of his class and slammed the door behind us. He wasn't like the other teachers, they would drag us all the way. But Mr Gregory was a lazy man. If we didn't go he would notice or care.

"I'm not getting in trouble because of your skinny arse," James pushed me out of his way and walk slowly down the hall, hands in his pockets. Now I think about it, he pushed me with my back turned, I could always return the favor. I sighed, I know I would never do that. I have pride, unlike that piece of shit.

"Same here," I mumbled. It was last period anyways, and I was not in the mood to sit in a geography lesson. So I went to sit in my car and wait for the rest of the guys to come. I put the radio on and listened to it with my eyes closed.

Today had been very eventful. Me and Alice had a kind of date. A new girl showed up that Edward was head over heels for. And on a lighter note, James wants to hook up with Alice. That is one thing that will not end well. For him anyway, Alice would totally rip him out! That, I would pay to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is all in Alice POV for now Just so's ya know ^_^**

**Oh and thanks to Lazy Lucy for the AWESOME! animes (I like vampire knight best XD)  
Aaand Thanks to Voldiebeth. You gave me a idea for this fic, but its not what your thinkin'  
you'll have to read an find out**

**Thanks you guys, much love XD.**

__________xXx_______________

"What _you_ asked _him _out!" I don't know why I was even talking to Jessica. But she was the only person I really knew in English. And after twenty minutes of her babbling about random crap, I let slip I has a maybe date with Jasper.

"Yeah." I said as I carried on doodling in my book.

"But your the girl. Girls never do the asking. Guys like to do that so they feel all manly," I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell she was looking at me. "Oh Alice you poor thing." She hugged me. Ew. Now I had to burn these cloths.

"Why am I 'poor Alice'?" I shrugged out of her hug.

"Because, silly, Jasper is going to bail on you. They always do when you do the asking." She nodded.

"What? Jasper not like that. He looked stocked to be going." He not like Mike, I added mentally.

"Sure hes not Alice." She patted my head like I was seven and carried on with her work. Would anyone notice if I punched her?

"No he is not! He even said he would pick me up." I snapped at her, careful not to draw attention to us.

"See. He's gonna' say his car broke down, and leave you standing on your door step waiting for him, because your phone wasn't charged so you never got his message." Her hands balled up and she huffed loudly. Ok she was crazier than I thought.

We sat in silence for the rest of the class after that. Even though I hated not to talk to someone, if it was _her_ I would gladly sit quiet for a hour. As soon as the bell rang I ran out of there. She scared the hell out of me.

Even though she was most likely mentally insane, her words got to me. What if Jazz would bail. What if he did want to be all Mr _man_. What if... what if I wasn't good enough for him to not care about all that.

I was putting my things back into my locker a lot slower than I usually did. By the time I was pulling out my purse phone and house keys, and putting them in my bag, everyone had emptied the corridors. Or at least I thought they had.

"Well hello there, Cullen" My locker door was pushed shut, barley in time for my hands to get out of the way. I scowled at the person who did it. James.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned to the exist. But he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Where d'ya think your goin' little Miss?" He forced me into his chest.

"Get the hell off me you jerk!" I tried to push him of. But lets face it, hes quite big and I'm... not.

"Oh come on Cullen, its just a little fun." He put his other hand on my cheek and tightened the one holding my wrist. An idea hit me then.

"Well if you put it that way," I bit my lip and looked up at him. Trying my best as a sexy look.

His grip loosened slightly. And he leaned down to me, a lot faster that I would have though. Just before his lips got to mine, I kneed him in the groin and ran for it as he fell to the floor.

"You bitch!" He called after me. But I was gone.

I saw only three cars left in the student lot. I ran right for Jasper's and dived into the back seat. Everyone looked at me as if I had lost it.

"Emm... Hi?" I said smiling at them.

"Hay?... What was that?" My brother, Edward, asked. Jasper frowning with confusion.

"I... I thought you would leave without me." I smiled at them again.

"Yeah I doubt Jazz would do that Ali." Emmett teased. Jasper had probably told him about us going to the movies. Him and Jasper were quite close.

"Oh well, my bad. Lets go." I said.

Rose was going to stop at Emmett's for a while and Edward wanted to go call on Bella, to 'see if she was settling in right'. Like we couldn't see right though him. So that left me and Jasper alone when we dropped off Ed.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about or am I gonna' have to force it out of you?" Jasper's voice was calm and even. If I told him it wouldn't stay let that.

"I don't know what your talking about." I held my ground. What could he do to force it out of me.

"Have it your way." He pulled into a space by the road, only four blocks from my house.

"Jazz?"

"Alice." He let the full force of those deep blue eyes on me. Dammit, he knew I couldn't say no to him when he did that. Damn him.

"Fine fine. Just stop burning my soul." I looked away shielding my eyes playfully.

"What happened Ali?" He smiled.

"Ok I'll tell you if you promise not to freak."

"Promise,"

I sighed. "James came on to me. And he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't get him off me, so I kneed him in the balls and legged it." I said proudly.

"He... did what?!" His voice was venomous.

"You promised." I remind him.

"And I'm not freaking out." He turned the car around.

"Jazz, my house is back there, remember?"

"Oh I know. I'm going to calmly, drag James arse out of that shit hole of a house and beat him until there's nothing left but a pair of crappy boots." His voice was even, which made what he said even more scary.

"No, your not." I put my hand on his shoulder and the car slowed slightly. "Jazz, stop." I said with as much authority my voice would allow. He sighed but did what I said.

"No one should do that to you," I know he didn't mean it like it sounded, like no one was meant to kiss me. Not even Jasper. My eyes dropped to look at my shoes, and I felt my face drop with it. He must have noticed. "I mean, without your permission," He corrected. That kind of made me feel better.

"I know what you meant." I smiled at him. He smiled back, but his eyes darted back and forth between my eyes and my lips. My smile grow wider, I remember reading in Cozmo that when a guy looks at your lips they want to kiss you.

Jazz cleared his thought. "Emm, I should take you back before Carlisle rips my throat out," He laughed. My farther was a bit over protective.

"Yeah. I should tell him where Edward is too."

I only took two minutes to get to my house. He pulled up out side and gripped the wheel tightly.

"See you tomorrow Ali," He said.

"We're not at school tomorrow Jazz. Its a teachers day." I giggled, if I hadn't have told him, Rose would most likely persuade him to go to school without her, and he would be at school for no reason and alone. Again.

"Oh right. Err... See you... Saturday then." He smiled at me. I got out and waved him off from my porch steps. When he was out of view I let my face do what it wanted to. Smile like the Cheshire cat.

Went I got inside, all the lights were off, and there was no sound. Dad must be working late again. I wish I knew that, I would have invited Jasper in. Oh well, I guess I could always kidnap him next time.

I got a can of pop from the fridge and sat on the leather sofa in the living room, after switching on a few lights.

What if Jasper had come in. Would he have done anything about it, us being alone in the house. My dad not coming back 'till later, Edward out until he had finished harassing the new girl _**-- **_I mean really who is he fooling. The thought of me and Jasper all alone in the big empty house got me fantasying. Again!

Usually I left this 'till much later. But just the thought of Jasper here with me was over whelming. The way he would kiss down my neck. How he would run his hands up and down my sides, finding there way to my waist. Him pushing me up the wall. Lightly brushing his lips to mine before he kissed me. How I would lock my legs around his waist and he would walk us up stairs to my room-

I snapped my mind out of it, and groaned in frustration. I sighed, why couldn't he do that himself. Why do I have to push him. I know he likes me, I can see it.

I looked down at my bag, dumped by the door. My phone was in there. And Jasper was on speed dial. I could call him, and he could come over and then I would push him again. I don't think he would mind if it was something like this.

I got up and started walking over to my bag. Then I heard a noise coming from the back garden. Maybe my farther wasn't working late again.

"Dad? Dad is that you?" I called from the the threshold of the kitchen, the back door was made of class and I could only see half of the garden from here. If I was being honest I was a little creeped out, and if I was being very honest, maybe a little scared. I did not have a good feeling about it.

There was no answer. Maybe it was just a beaver, or some other little animal. What if it was a burglar. I gulped.

My farther and bother loved to play baseball, so there was a bat by the door. I ran and got it and then back to my place by the kitchen door. I clung the bat to my chest.

"Who's there?" I tried to sound scary. But my voice broke.

I heard another sound again. This time coming from the window in the living room the looked out to the garden. I was in a panic now. My legs felt like jelly as I walked slowly to the living room. I peeked around and saw nothing out the window. Was I losing it?

I didn't care if I was or not. I was calling Jasper.

I got to my bag and quickly rummaged though it in a panic. As soon as I pulled out my little sliver phone, I heard a smash come from the kitchen making me scream. I ran up the stairs and dropped the bat by accident, but I was not going back for it. I slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it.

I frantically called Jasper. It rang four or five times before he answered.

"Hay Ali." He greeted cheerfully.

"Jasper!" I gasped, I hadn't realised I had been crying until I felt the familiar lump in my throat that tried to stop me talking at all.

"Alice! Whats wrong?" Just as he finished a loud thud hit the door and I screamed and dropped the phone. "Alice!" I heard his faint voice call as who ever was on the other side hit into the door again, making me scream again.

"Jasper help me!" I cried out.

"Alice?! Alice stay where you are! Do you understand!" He called down the phone. I picked it up again.

"I can't! He's getting in!" I cried out. I screamed when he thumped into the door again, this time dust fell off from the broad around it. "Oh god, Jasper." I gasped out

I could hear the roar of his bike as he speed the few blocks to my house. "I'm coming Alice! I'm not far! Please hang in there! I'm coming for you! I promise!" Just then the door cracked down the middle. The shock made me drop the phone again.

"No no no no please! Go away!" I shouted. Tears streamed down my face and my chest was to tight to give out a good scream for the neighbours. I looked around for some solid weapon I could use. All I found was bleach and power foam. Nothing I could use. I could still hear Jasper's frantic voice on the other end.

With one more cracking thud, the door broke.

"Well hello there, Cullen."

"James." I breathed as I felt new tears roll down my face.

________xXx____________

**A/N I know I hate cliffys to  
but this chapter is WAAAY to long  
Plz R&R**

**Much love  
**


	5. Chapter 5

__________________**xXx**_______________________

"Well hello there, Cullen." James huffed, out of breath from crushing the door.

"James." I breathed as I felt new tears roll down my face.

James began walking slowly towards me. Jasper's voice still calling from the other end. James picked it up and broke it in half.

I backed up into the cold wall. I was breathing quickly, trying to force air into my panicking lungs. He quickly stood over to me, pushing his body up on mine. I felt sick.

"I would have liked to stay longer here. Have a tour and all. But looks like we have to get going," He shoot a look over to the pieces of broken phone. Jasper didn't live far from me, only five minutes, less than that if he was on his bike and speeding. "So, lets go sweetie." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the broken door and down the stairs.

Jasper would be here any second. He would save me from James, then we could lock him up. Jasper would come, he would be here any second.

"Let me go!" I pleaded. "If you let me go now, then it wont be so bad." I tried to get though to him, but from what I've heard, criminals aren't the easiest of people to talk things out of.

"What wont be so bad," He chuckled still dragging me though the house. He stopped at the door and looked out. After he thought the coast was clear he slammed me up the wall and forced his body on mine. I tried to push him off but it only made him push harder, untill I could hardly breath.

"You'll- you'll go to jail." I chocked out.

"I don't think so Cullen." He laughed darkly. He lent down to my face and ran his nose over my neck. "Mmm you do smell so good Alice." He pushed his hips into me more. I could feel his arousal press against my stomach. I felt sick. I was _NOT _going to let this happen, not _this_.

"Jasper!" I screamed. What was keeping him! "Jasper!" I called again. That must have reminded him Jazz was coming. He grabbed my wrist again and dragged me to the door.

"You will be quite." He ordered.

"No! Let me go." I went to hit him, but he caught my hand and squeezed. Hard. I cried in pain and he growled in anger.

"You. Will. Be. Quite." He spat though his teeth, increasing the pressure on my wrist with each word. I whimpered but I was quite, fresh tears falling. Jasper had to come soon. He had to.

James looked out the window on the door again, and pulled me close to his back. "Remember, quite." He said. I forced my quivering lips together, my tears still rolling down my face.

He slowly opened the door and dragged me though it. I saw his car parked across the road. How did I not see that when Jasper dropped me off?

Once half way across the road I heard the distance roar of a V-Max engine. Jasper.

His sliver bike came screaming round the bend. He speed up slightly when he saw us. As usual he didn't wear his helmet.

James saw him at the same time as me. He dragged me to the car quickly and open the door.

"Jasper!" I screamed, thrashing around trying to get James off me as he tried to pushed me into the back seat.

The bike came to a screeching halt just ten foot from us.

"Take your hands off her!" Jasper growled. James pulled me back into his chest, and held me in place.

"Didn't I tell you to back off the fuck Hale?" James snapped and held me closer. His touch made my skin cruel, it felt like every place his hands touched me, left a coat dirt. My stomach had cockroaches running around in it, and on top of all that, I couldn't stop crying. Why wasn't stronger, I could fight James off and I would need Jasper here and most likely about to get hurt. All because of me.

"Back off from _this_? Are you kidding me? Look at what your doing!" He shouted.

"What? She likes it. Girls love dangers crap like this," He sniffed my hair. The cockroaches stated running around faster.

"Stop touching her!" Jasper screamed. He ran for us. James though me to the floor, grazing my hands. Small beads of blood appeared and rolled down my wrists.

I looked up just in time to see Jasper punch James square in the nose. Nice one. James recovered quickly and started hitting back. Hard.

I saw this as an opportunity to call the cops. I knew Jazz kept his phone in his jacket, which was most likely in the seat of the bike. I checked and it was where it was meant to be. I sighed in relief. It looked like Jasper was winning, but I'm no good with telling that kind of stuff. But James had a bloody nose. That was good right?

I dialed 911 and told them what was happening, even though I was blubbering. Someone had already called about a disturbance, and a car was on its way.

Great, someone had seen me being _kidnapped_ and they call about the noise. I loved this town.

James kneed Jasper in the stomach and he hit the floor, gasping for air. He kicked him in the back when he fell. He ran up to me, and before I could even think about running for it he squeezed my wrist tightly, again. Most likely leaving bruises.

"Don't think this is over Cullen." He whispered. He grabbed my waist tightly, digging his nails into my skin, he pulled me into his chest. I tried to push him off by his shoulders, but failed. Again!

He forced his lips onto mine roughly. The cockroaches that had been running around were now trying to bore themselves out of me. I heard Jasper, still gasping for air, force a growl out.

James though me to the floor when we heard the police car. I hope they catch that bitch. He got in his car and speed away full speed, not before kicking Jasper once more.

I crawled over to him and held him tight. Partly because he was in quite a bit of pain, but mostly because I needed him right now. His breath seem to under control when he sat up and hugged me gently to his chest. I didn't think I would be able to cry any more. But fresh tears rolled down my face. And I was shaking as the police car pulled up next to us.

____________xXx_______________________

Jasper POV

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Where the hell are you!" I flinched and pulled the covers over my head. "Don't you hide from me!" The bed cloths were ripped from me, and I saw a _very_ pissed looking Edward.

"H-Hay Ed." I smiled.

"Why the hell didn't you call me! Alice could have been really hurt!" Bella appeared from behind him.

"Are you OK Jasper? How's Alice?" She asked, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. She really must hate attention. Ed had his work cut out for him.

"I'm fine, shes fine. There just checking her over, she should be out soon." Once I said Alice wasn't hurt, Edward seem to calm instantly. They were so close. He took a seat next to my bed and Bella shifted her wight uncomfortably.

It went quiet then. Not an awkward silence, but a rare conformable one.

I wonder if they caught James. Part of me hoped not. So I could hunt the slim ball down and rip him apart myself. It was all my fault, so I had to make it right. I knew how he felt about her and I didn't do anything about it. I thought that Alice could handle herself. I know she can, but James is a lot bigger than her. Why didn't I see that! I'm an idiot! If he hurts her now... I couldn't let myself think about that.

"Don't beat yourself up." Edward said. He did have a knack for knowing what people were thinking.

"Why not?" I mumbled.

"I'm the one who should have been home. Its my fault, if any ones." Edward sighed. I noticed Bella bite her lip. She didn't feel guilty too did she? I'm the guilty one you idiots!

"Jasper!" I heard a loud voice brake though the hospital room. Oh crap.

"Over here mom." I called back. Before I could even blink Esme was over to me crushing me nto a hug. "Mom... I need... air," I gasped.

"Oh sorry." She loosened her hold on me, but didn't let go. "Oh my baby! Are you OK? What happened? Who did this? When did this even happen? Why would anyone do this to my baby?" My mother shoot rapid fire questions. She did that a lot when she was stressed.

"I'm fine. Long story. James. About a hour ago. And because I'm that cool." I laughed out the last part. Both Edward and Bella were open mouthed at the fact I not only answered all the questions, but in the right order. I couldn't help my laugh at there faces. "I'm used to it." I explained. They both smiled and shook there heads.

Emmett and Rose were next to arrive. If I though Esme's hug was crushing, then I don't know what Emmett did to me. Em seemed more consented than Rose.

"Sorry man." He said again.

"S'Ok. Who needs ribs anyway." I mumbled. Only Bella heard me, Edward had given her the one seat. She giggled.

Just then they wheeled Alice in. She still looked upset by having to be in a wheel chair. Everyone hounded her this time. I was secretly happy they were off my back, but upset that they were on hers.

She didn't seem to be saying anything, nodding and smiling, but this smiles never touched her eyes.

"Can I go home now?" She asked after everyone had finished asking her there questions, and none answered.

"I don't think that's best sweetie. It's not the safest of places." Carlisle was stroking the back of her head. trying to sooth her.

"I hate hospitals though." She mumbled.

"Well you could stay at your aunt's." Alice shook her head.

"Emm... She could always stay at our house. We have plenty of room and she will have Jasper there." Esme suggested, both our faces light up at that. Esme blushed when Dr Cullen smiled at her. Real classy mom.

"That seems like a wonderful idea. Alice, what do you think?"

"Perfect. Can I go now?" She sighed.

"Sure you can sweetie." Carlisle and Esme made plans about Alice sleeping over.

"Hay Em," Edward nugged Emmett.

"Huh? What?"

"You mind sleeping over, if he comes back there-"

"I am so in!" Emmett boomed. "Shes like a sister to me. You think I'm passin' up an opportunity to kick his slimy ass, you got another thing coming." They both started talking about what they would do if he did come back. It made me kinda sad that I couldn't be there to help. But being with Alice made up for that a million times over.

"I'm in." Now that surprised me. And everyone else, they all looked at who spoke with skeptical eyes. "What, Em is right. Shes like a sister to me too."

"Rose, are you-"

"Am I what Edward?" Rosalie snapped.

"Nothing." He raised his hands in submission.

It was a short drive home, and Alice didn't speak much. She didn't speak at all to be honest, she nodded if me or Esme spoke to her, but that was it.

After Carlisle and been and gone with her cloths for bed and the next day, after Esme got tired and went to bed, and after about three crappy movies did she finally put together a sentence.

"I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life." She whispered, pulling my arm tighter around her. We were nested on the long leather sofa.

"Your safe now Ali. I wont let anyone hurt you." I whispered and moved my other arm around to cup her cheek. She leaned into in and sighed, closing her eyes.

I have heard the phrase there's a time and place. But I'm male so...

All I could look at was her perfect rosy lips, and much I wanted to touch them, to kiss them. It was almost painful how much I wanted to touch her in that way.

I bit down on my lip to force my mind back into reality before I would take it to far. Alice had been though enough tonight. Why would I add something else on top of everything. Once again I re-lived what had happened. How could it go from one side of the spectrum to the other in less than a hour. One minute everything was perfect. I dropped off Edward, Alice told me what James tried to do to her, and I left her home alone. Sure I didn't know she would be alone, but it was still my fault. I knew hoe James felt, I knew what he was like, I knew what he tried to do to her. And I did nothing. I wanted to kick myself, not a second ago I was thinking about kissing her, after everything I did to her. What kind of monster am I?! I sighed involuntarily. Alice noticed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, with those perfectly deep pools of green looking up at me.

"Nothing." I smiled down at her.

"Kay," She yawned.

"Come on time for bed." I looked over at the clock. Wow, didn't think it was that late.

"But its only," She looked wide eyed at the clock "two thirty?" She laughed once and yawned again. "See not that late." She sighed and nestled her head onto my lap.

"You can't sleep there," I laughed, in shameful truth I would loved her to sleep there.

"Hmm," She sighed. I picked her up and caried her up the stairs as quietly as I could, so not to wake up my mom. Alice was light and small enough for that not to be a hard task. I took her into my room and nested her into my large bed. I was about to let for the sofa, but she caught my arm.

"Please don't go. I- I don't want to be alone." The moon reflected off her face and I don't think she ever looked so beautiful. I nodded and cruled up behind her. She pulled my arm around her waist and sighed happily. How could she want -me-? It was my fault she felt like this to begin with.

I waited for her breathing to become slow and steady before I let myself drift into a dreamless sleep. I held Alice tightly to my chest as the blackness took over me.

_______________________________**xXx__**____________________________________

**A/N  
You know I noticed somit today.  
This is so similar to my other Fic.**

**It not the same. But its pretty damn close... =/  
I don't want to re-wright a story. So tell me what ya think**

**Should I just give up, or do you wat me to finish it?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Fine fine  
I'll finish it Lol, but I still say its too much like my other one ¬_¬**

________________**xXx**____________________

Alice POV

When I woke up the fist thing I saw was my wrist coated in a blue purple looking thing. When my mind caught up with my eyes, I realized that James had left buries. I poked one and it throbbed in protest. I pulled my long sleeves down to hide them, if I couldn't see them, I couldn't feel them. Right? _Wrong_...

I groaned in defeat.

Jasper's bed side clock must be wrong. It can't be one. It just can't be! I shifted my wight slightly, and realised something. Not only was Jasper still holding me in his chest, which I noticed when I woke up, But my shirt had rode up in my sleep and Jasper's hand was now rested on my bare skin. I nudged him to try to wake him up, but he only groaned and rolled over, dragging me with him.

Now I was laying across him chest, with my shirt half way pulled up with his hand holding by the small of my back. I looked up to see Jasper fighting I smile. That git!

"How long have you been awake!" I slapped his chest. My wrist throbbed again.

"Not long. And _ow_," He rubbed the place I hit him. I giggled.

"Come on time to get up. God knows what time it is." I sat up and yawned, Jazz put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Its one, didn't you look at the clock?"

"That clock is right!"

"Ye_p_," He popped the 'p'.

"Don't you think we should get up?" He put on a devilish grin and pulled me back into his chest.

"Not really," My skin burned where he touched me.

"Come on." I pulled him into the sitting position with me this time. "Get up."

"Fine! But only 'cuz its you." I felt my cheeks go red and I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread on my face.

Jasper went down stairs to make some food, while I got dressed. My dad had neglected to pack my toothbrush though. So Jazz said I could use one of the spares under the sink. I was rummaging though the cabinet in his on-suite bathroom, when I came across something I wish I didn't. It was in a small black box, unopened and didn't have a light coat of dust like the rest of the stuff under here, they must be new. My cheeks burned, I had found Jasper's stash of condoms! Well this was embarrassing.

"Alice you OK up there?" Jazz called. I panicked. I dropped the box making little silver packets fly all over the place.

"Shit!" I mumbled. "Yeah I'm fine." I called back, my voice breaking. Dammit!

"You sure? You sound... weird. What are you doing?" Crap crap crap. I tried putting them back in the box, but my fingers were trembling and they wouldn't go back the way they came out.

"Nothing. Looking for that toothbrush." My voice broke again.

"Need a hand?" He called and I heard his foot steps come up the stairs. Crap crap crap crap!!!

"No no, I'm fine." He knocked the door to the bathroom. How the hell did he get here so fast?!

I gave up and throw them all to the back of the cubed. and closed the doors, just in time for Jasper to open the bathroom door. I noticed I still had the stupid burning cheeks.

"Ali? You OK?" He asked confused.

"Fine." I answered to quickly. His eyebrows pulled together.

"Anyway. The toothbrush is in here. He walked over to the cubed and was about to open it.

"No!" I shouted.

"What?!" I flinched away from the doors.

"I... emm... I want so bacon." I simply. "I love bacon, and brushing your teeth takes the flavor away. So lets go down stairs and get some lovely bacon." I smiled gesturing to leave.

"Alice, whats gotten into you? You hate bacon?" Oh crap!

"Can't we just go get some bacon." I put my head in my hands.

"Alice whats in the-" It must have hit him then. About bloody time! "Yeah I think your right. I want some bacon too," I looked up to see his face just as red as mine.

We went down stairs and we ate in silence. Luckily he didn't give me any actual bacon, because I really did hate the stuff. But the only sounds were the crunching od toast or cereal. Awkward!

"I think I'll go hunt out the toothbrush." Jasper got up and walked very fast out the kitchen, without looking at me.

What was he doing with those things anyway! Its not like he has a-

Oh god! What of he does! What if he does have a girlfriend...and they have sex! My heart sank down to my feet. How could I have been so stupid as to think that we had something. I felt a tear roll down my face, just as Jasper got back waving a bright yellow toothbrush around proudly.

"Look what I... Alice? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." I sniffed and whipped away my little tear. I felt like such and idiot.

"Alice," He quickly walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me. I knew I should have pushed him off, why would I want to put myself though anything else, but I didn't. "Please tell me Ali." He gently squeezed me into his chest. I just started blubbering like a big fat baby! Jazz shushed and rocked me back and forth until I calmed down.

"You OK now?" He asked and rested his hand on top of mine. Even sitting on the high stools he was still taller than me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Sorry. I think I should go home now." I whispered.

"What?! Why?" He held me tighter.

"Because I don't think your- I just want to go home."

"Is this about before. 'Cuz that was nothing, really I promise." He panicked. Why did he want me to stay? "I'm sorry, I'll get rid of them. I know it was stupid. But I just thought that..." He trailed off. "But then James." He snarled. Wait this was about _me_!

"You thought that _we_?" I thought about that for a second. I liked that idea. Wait a second... "You though I would sleep with out on the first date!" I snapped.

"No!" I raised his hands, I took this opportunity to turn to look at him. "No no, really no. I was thinking... Well... emm... OK OK I'm an idiot can we just except this." I narrowed my eyes.

"We will never bring this up again." I said simply.

"Fine fine. Just stop burning my soul." He repeated my word from yesterday. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Ha, you laughed. I'm off the hook." He kissed me on the cheek and ran for it.

"Jazz!" I chased after him. I found him in the living room, sprawled out on the sofa. "Cheater." I huffed as I sat next to him. He laughed once and turned the TV on. He flicked though a few channels and left it on when some random cartoon pop up.

"Cool. I love Tom and Jerry." He smiled. "Poor cat, wonder if he'll ever catch that mouse." I laughed.

"Your as bad as Emmett. You guys hang out way to much," I laughed.

"I'm as bad as Emmett? Who do you think got him into this stuff?" Jazz smiled and leaned his head on top of mine again.

After a hour of cartoons and about a billion failed attempts at catching a mouse, I got bored and when to get dressed. I _finally _brushed my teeth and I had just put my underwear on. I was pulling up my jeans when Jasper knocked the door.

"Ali? You descent?" He asked.

"Nearly, I can't find my top." He walked in, hands over his eyes.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I couldn't see his eyes, but his mouth was pulled together to the side. What ever it was it was hard for him to say it.

"Can't it wait. I'm kind of topless here." I laughed.

"I know. But if I don't ask now then I'll chicken out." I felt butterfly's in my stomach.

"O-OK" I stuttered.

"Well, you know before all the James stuff happened?"

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but smile, I think I know where he was going with this.

"Well, me and you were goin' to... you know go an that date. Well I was wondering if... well... if you wanna-"

"I'd love to." His goofy grin mimicked mine. "But I can't go anywhere unless I find my damn shirt." I laughed.

____________________**xXx**_______________________

I'm not one for blood and gore, but this film ROCKS! I didn't think musicals were even good. But now I'm a 100% follower of rock opera. When Jasper heard that there would be singing in it he was skeptical, and even more when he heard that Paris Hilton was in it, so was I to be fair, but he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was. Repo! The Genetic Opera. Even the title was awesome!

"So what was your favorite bit?" I asked as we walked out to the car park at the back.

"Oh it -has- to be when that bimbos face fell off." He laughed. He really didn't like Paris Hilton.

"Yeah, that was kinda funny." I laughed along with him. "I loved that song, the one with the grave robber."

"Which one? The one at the start?"

"No the one with the zydrate stuff."

"Oh that was so awesome! We have to get the soundtrack for that movie man." He searched his pockets for the keys. "Thanks for dragging me to it, I really had fun." He opened the door for me and dipped his head. How gentlemanly.

"Thanks."

We talked all the way back to my house. Edward Emmett and Rose were still there, I think when Ed called Bella might have been there too. A real party. There was a big red jeep and a matching Chevy was parked in front of the house, and Edward's Volvo was in the drive. Jazz pulled up behind the rust covered Chevy. He took my hand and lead me to the house, and I felt my cheeks burn. Again.

"Hay sis. Have fun at the movies?" Edward greeted when we walked inside. His eyebrows pulled together when he saw us holding hands. "Not to much fun I hope." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I had loads of fun," I squeezed Jasper's arm. "We saw Repo! The Genetic Opera. It was so cool!" Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Haha! You watched that! Did you like Hilton in it, Jazz?" Emmett's voice boomed though the house.

"Shut up! And yeah I loved her in it. Her face fell off." They both burst out laughing.

"Really?" Em chuckled. "I might have to see this film." He mused.

"Whatever, who cares." Rosalie huffed next to Emmett. They were sat on the sofa. Bella was sat on the chair next to the window, and Edward was standing next to her, his back leaning on the wall.

"Thanks for this guys. I'm sorry, it must have been really boring for you." I said.

"No prob's Ali. I just wish he did turn up." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, looking a lot like a very large five year old. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Our house was fulled with all my friends, and I felt safe. We talked until my farther came home, which was late as usual. Bella had to go when Charlie called. Rose was getting tired too.

"Come on you big dork, your my ride." Rose hit Jasper in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, go wait in the car. And if you see any small animal or kids, don't kill them in the name of lip-gloss." Jasper made me and Emmett laugh out loud. Which got me a deadly stare and Em a smack on the back of the head.

"Good one. Idiot." She mumbled on the way out.

"Come on babe, it was a joke!" Emmett called after her and followed.]

"You gonna be OK?" Jazz asked when everyone was out of the room.

"Yeah. Besides I got Ed and dad." I smiled at him.

"I mean I'm sure Esme and Carlise wont mind if I sleep over."

"Nah, I don't want to fuss. Go home." I gently pushed his chest. Then something happened, I'm not sure what changed, but something did. I locked eyes With Jasper, and he held my hand in his chest. He bent his head down to my level very slowly before lightly brushing his lips to mine. He pulled beck to look into my eyes again, as if to say, was that OK. I smiled at him and pulled him by the shirt to my lips. He pulled me closer to him by the small of my back, and our mouths parted.

"Ahem." He broke apart to see Edward leaning against the door frame. "Time to go home Jazz." He didn't say it in a thretaning way, just in a, ew that's my sister, way. I smiled and pushed Jasper. His answering smile was a little more smug, but he waved goodbye to Ed without lookng away from me.

"Hot isn't it?" **(Potter pun XD)**

"Oh har har." Edward rolled his eyes and pushed off the door and walked away. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile on my face. Maybe things were finally settling down.

_____________________xXx______________________

Jasper POV

Even with the stupid rambling of Rose in the back seat, most likely at my expense, I couldn't stop smiling. I just loved the way her lips felt, how soft her skin was, how small she felt. I knew I loved her before, but now... was there a word bigger than love? The way that word is tossed around these days is ridicules. There had to be some way in words to express how I felt now. But I couldn't think of any, it might have been the fact I was on auto-pilot driving home, we could get hit by a bus and I wouldn't notice.

"Jasper!" Rosalie called. "Jazz snap out of it! We're home." She sighed something under her breath, probably a insult. Like I cared.

When we got inside the house something seemed off. All the lights were off and it was quite.

"Mom can't be in bed. She always waits till one of us is home." My brows pulled together in confusion. "Mom!?" I called, but got no answer.

"Whats going on?" Rose went to look in Esme's room and I checked down stairs.

I was in the den when I found her.

"Oh god!" She was lying on the floor, I flicked the lights on and saw a pool of blood around her. "Rose! Rose! Oh my god, Rose!" She ran down and into the room and gasped. "Call 911! Now!" Tears were flowing down Rosalie's cheeks, as she tried to dial her phone.

"Is she...?" She gasped out.

"No. Don't... just don't." I didn't want to touch her, what if I made it worse. What if Rosalie was right? What if she was... gone? I shook that though out of my head as I kneed over her. I took her wrist to check her pulse, it was there but weak.

How could this happen? When did this happen? I already knew who... James. When would this all end?

_________________________________**xXx__________________________________________**

**A/N****  
Soz if I went on a bit about Repo.  
I had just finished watchin it... again!**

**Tis and awesome film XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Soz this one took so long. Been very busy at work. I have had very little time to wright =/

Hope you enjoy this one XD.  


____________**xXx**________________

Alice POV

All hell braking loose was a light way to put it. Carlisle was completely out of it, Edward was going about seventy over the limit, and I was... well frankly, I was freaking out! If he could get to Esme then he could get to everyone. Who would he go for next? My farther? Edward? Bella? Emmett and Rosalie?... Jasper?

Even with the speed we were going, it felt like the longest trip to the hospital I had ever had. The second the car screeched to a stop, my farther was out of the car and rushing for the door, I followed after him, Ed close behind. Jasper told me on the phone they had just taken her into surgery, and she had lost a lot of blood. They didn't know if she would pull though.

We followed Carlisle though the halls until we saw Rose slowly walking back and forth, Emmett following her, hands held out as if to catch her. Jasper was sitting on one of the chairs, his head resting on his knees, hands covering his hair.

"Jazz!" I called and ran up to him. The second her heard my voice he stood up, he opened his arms and I ran into them. He crushed me to his chest and kissed the top of my head a few times. "Oh Jasper. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have-"

"Shut up." He didn't say it in a mean way. "Don't ever think that any of this is your fault." He whispered and hugged me tighter. "This is all... _him_. Please don't blame yourself." His breath tickled down my neck and I melted into him. I didn't realize I was crying until he started shushing me.

"Tell me its all OK, tell me she'll be fine." I breathed so only he could hear me.

"Everything _will_ be fine, and so will Esme. She has to be." He whispered back. Jasper pulled me along to the chair he was sitting on before and sat me on his lap.

Carlisle was arguing with one of the nurses.

"Dr Jones is a butcher! He has lost four people in surgery in the last two weeks! And I'm am not going to sit here and let that become five!" His voice was straining to stay clam.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but he was on call tonight. I'll come and get you the second shes out of the theater. But please, until then, take a seat and try to keep calm." The poor nurse. She worked with him, she must know hes not really like this, hes just worried about Esme. Just then another nurse came jogging down the long white hall.

"She still sleeping but you can go see her if you wish." She looked around. "But only three, we don't want to overwhelm her when she wakes up." Carlisle was down the halls in a flash. Emmett stopped following Rose around to turn to the nurse.

"Your kidding me, right?" He asked her, sounding calm. We all knew what was coming. Yet another poor nurse.

"N-No. Only three can see her right n-" He cut her off by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"OK everyone. Esme is ready to see _all_ of us." The nurse began to struggle and shout at him, but he just ushered us all down the hall, before placing her gently to the floor and following.

"How many times do we have to tell you _not_ to do that." Edward pushed Emmett, who just smiled.

"Got us in didn't it?" No one could argue with that.

We walked though the doors to where Esme was. She lay on the center bed, no one else was in this room, other than Carlisle. She had a tube going though her throat and a needle in her arm with a packed of blood being feed into her. Her eyes had white tape over them and her heart was bleeping away on a screen. Carlisle stood by her bed, stroking her cheek.

"M-Mom?" I heard Rose catch her breath.

We all surrounded her bed Rosalie standing by Carlisle, Jasper on the other side, he ran his hand down her arm that didn't have wires on it, and took her hand in his, squeezing gently. Emmett stood behind Rose, ready to catch her again. And Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and held on to his shirt for support as I cried, soaking the fabric in salt water. He wrapped his arms around me.

Emmett persuaded Rose to go get some coffee about a hour later. Carlisle never once moved from his spot, and Jasper and Edward were talking about something in the corner of the room.

All I could think was how this was my fault, no matter what Jasper said. If not for me, Esme would me fine. More than fine. But she wasn't. She was on the brink of... I couldn't let myself even think that word. I would not let this happen again. Jazz and Ed were busy, and world war three could be going on and Carlisle wouldn't notice. Now was a good as time as any to put my plan into action. I would go and find James on my own. I would stop him myself. Even if that meant he would hurt me. Better me than anyone of my family.

Slowly and quietly I started to walk out.

"Alice?" Jasper called. Damn, not as busy as I guessed. "Where are you going?"

"Emm... Coffee. Emmett was right, its late. And I need caffeine." I was a good liar, he didn't suspect anything.

"I'll go with you-"

"No, no I'm fine. You stay here, I'll be back in a sec," I smiled at him and left. I sighed in relief when the doors didn't open again. He wasn't following me.

When I was out of the hospital, I realized something that made me want to kick myself. I didn't have the car keys. Looks like I'm in for a long walk, with nothing to do but to think about what I was getting myself into. The dark roads didn't help the fear that pulsed though me, the only thing pushing me forward was picturing everyone I cared about in a hospital bed. Carlisle. Edward. Rosalie. Emmett. Bella... Jasper. I refused to let that happen. Not if I can stop it all. What James did to Esme was a message, and I got it loud and clear. I know he could have done worse to her, but he didn't. Telling me he would do worse.

I know this time, no one would come and save me. Good. No one should come and save me. It will only make things worse, someone else would get hurt and it would all be in vain. James would win in the end, I knew he would from the beginning. I just didn't want to admit it. I guess I didn't have any other choose but to except it now. This was the end. My end at least.

I forced myself to stay strong when I got to where I was going. My legs ached and the balls of my feet burned. I must have walked ten miles from the hospital all the way to other side of town. To my house, no one was _meant_ to be home, but I could see the light coming from my room. I swallowed against my dry throat, my breath shaky as I walked slowly from the shadows.

My whole body felt like jelly as I made my way up the path to my house. The lock on the door was broken so I pushed the door open as slowly as I could, trying not to make a noise, but it creaked anyway. _He_ started moving upstairs. In my room! I stood at the bottom of the stairs for so long. I'm not sure how long, but I just couldn't pluck the courage to go up them.

I could still hear him shuffling about in my room. I don't know what he was doing in there, but something told me I didn't want to know.

"Are you going to keep me waiting all night?" I knew he knew I was here. But it still scared the hell out of me to make it known. My eyes burned as my first tears fell. His heavy foot steps left my room and made there way down the hall.

There he was, standing at the top of the stairs. Smiling at me. The cockroach's came back.

"I knew you come eventually." He said as he made his way down the stairs. I was trembling so hard I couldn't find any words to say. None. He reached me in a matter of seconds, and he stood to close looking down at me, before he grabbed my arms and forced me to the wall. A small cry escaped my lips.

"P-Please... no." I crocked out.

___________________xXx_______________________

**A/N Ooohhh I'm gonna get yelled at so bad for a cliffy muhahahhahaa .  
Please don't hate me DX**

**R&R plz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N And a VERY eventful chapter, a lot of POV switching. Sorry if its hard to keep up =/**

**This is why it is rated M!  
So... you have been warned**.

_______________________**xXx**______________________

James POV

"Please... no." She looked so ugly when she cried.

"Shut up." I snapped at her. She would learn soon enough to behave. If she didn't then I could always make her. She bit her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut. Her tiny frame trembled under mine. The small vibrations that came off her was kinda turning me on, in a weird way. But I had to wait. I didn't have much time, they probably knew she was gone and her little _boyfriend_ would be looking for her. They would look here first.

"Time for us to go now, Alice." I whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She could deny me all she wanted, but her body would always betray her. Her small reaction to me made me want more. I kissed the base of her neck and she tensed up. I sucked hungrily up along her jaw line before crushing my lips to hers. She let out a small whimper as I forced her lips open.

"S-Stop." She cried into my mouth. She was right. Not here, not now. But soon.

"Good point my sweet," I stroked her cheek before pulling her though the house. Once outside in the cool night air, I dragged her to my car waiting. I wasn't risking anything this time. I popped the boot and forced her inside.

"No! Stop!" She cried out. I slapped her across the face, the sound echoing in the trees.

"You will be quite." I snarled at her. She gulped and bit her lips together again. Good, she was learning already. It looked like I didn't have my work cut out for me. I slammed the boot shut and got into the divers seat. "Remember, love. Quite." I smiled as I started the car. No one would save her from me now.

Home free.

____________________xXx________________________

Alice POV

The place he hit me stung. I held my cheek as I bounced around the large space he put me in. Every now and then a oil can hit me in the leg. I would have picked it up to stop it, but I had shut down. All I could do was keep my lips pressed between my teeth as I cried. We hit a speed bump and I was flung in the air and I hit the boot lid then the bottom. I curled into a ball and held my knees to my chest. Why me?

The pain made me cry out.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" James snapped angry. I was never big on hate, or even disliking someone. But I loathed James. How dare he hurt my family. He didn't deserve the air he breathed.

I could hear out side the roads had changed into a rocky dirt road. Where the hell were we going? And more importantly, how am I going to get out of this unhurt?

"Nearly there love." How could he go from snapping my head off, to talking as if we had been married for years. Either one he picked, it still made me feel sick, from fear or from disgust. I just wanted this to be over! Was that to much to ask?

"Where are we going?" I asked. Hoping he wouldn't yell at me for talking.

"Somewhere we can... be alone." His voice was dripping with lust. It made new fresh tears fall from my eyes.

__________________xXx__________________________

Jasper POV

"Hurry up. She probably there by now!" I snapped at Edward. Emmett in the back seat.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Shut up." He snapped back.

"I'm sure shes fine. Stop freaking you guys." Emmett, for once, trying to be the peace keeper.

We speed though the dark streets, getting to the Cullen's house in record time. Still not fast enough if you ask me.

"Jasper!" Edward gasped. I followed his line of sight to see the front door half broken. Edward was always faster than me, and he beat me inside, Em hot on my heels.

"Alice!" I shouted. But nothing but silence answered me. I rushed up the stairs to her room. All her cloths were tossed around the room, except one draw of her underwear. The draw to them was on the bed and they were shuffled up. That sick bastard had been though her whole room and stopped to -mess around- with her pants! I clutched at my stomach and throw my hand over my mouth. I felt so sick.

"Edward! Emmett!" I manged to call out. They both already on there way up the stairs, but now they moved faster. They both pushed passed me to see the devastation he had done to her room. I didn't stay long enough to see there reactions. I ran out of there. I couldn't stand it. I got outside into the cool night air I needed. I leaned down putting my hands on my knees for support. I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Emmett.

"We will get her back." He said clearly.

"What if-What if we're to late? What if he hurts her?" I was lucky I hadn't eaten much today. If I had I'm sure I would have thrown up.

"Don't think like that." I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Where could he have taken her?" I whispered.

"I don't know. But I think I know who might." Edward said, standing by his car. A look of pure anger plastered across his face. See him like that made me realise that should be my reaction as well. Why was I standing here feeling sorry for myself when I'm meant to be on the war path. I nodded, I knew who he meant. And he was a safe bet to know where James was.

Laurent.

He was a pussy. One of us could beat it out of him. But all three of us, he would sing like a bird.

_______________________xXx_________________________________

Alice POV

He opened the boot and throw me over his shoulder. I tried to struggle, to kick him off, but he was to strong. I though about screaming, but my sore cheek told me otherwise.

I looked around, we were in the middle of god knows where. There were dark trees everywhere and I could see the shimmer of a lake not far from where James was carrying me. A small shed, with a added on room which I could only assume, and hope, was a bathroom. Once inside, I noticed there were light candles on every shelf. He dropped me on top of a large bed, and instantly I felt sick again.

"So what do you think? I sent so long finding all these candles. You like um?" All I had to do was keep happy, then I might get out of here.

"Y-Yeah, there nice." My voice broke.

"Look I'm sorry about all of this. But I can't just roll over and let you get away from me." He sat next to me and put his hand on my knee. "You just so beautiful." He whispered, and started rubbing his hand up and down my leg. My skin felt so dirty where he touched me. I flinched away from his hand, but he just grabbed my thigh and dragged me closer to him.

"James please don't do this." I whispered. I was reduced to begging now? Was this what I had become?

"Don't what?" He snapped. "I know you want this as much as I do." He moved his hand up my leg slowly, not stopping to go back down this time.

"No!" I cried and tried to crawl away again. This time he grabbed both my legged and pulled me to him again. He pinned me to the bed, lying on top of me. "No! Help! Please stop!" I screamed. I kicked, I pushed, I punched. Nothing.

He ripped the button off my jeans and pulled them down. "I told you to shut up." He whispered, but slapped me even harder across my face. He took both my already bruised wrists into one of hands and held them above my head. I tried to push up off him, but then I felt his erection on my leg. I let out a small cry. How could this be happening?

"Please, James. I don't want this. Please." I whispered. But didn't answer. He lifted my shirt up and squeezed my breast. Something inside me snapped, no so much snapped, more like broke. I went limp, I gave up. It was as if I left my body and none of this was happening, like a dream. Like a nightmare.

I squeezed my eyes shut. All I heard was the sound of a belt buckle and everything went blank. I could still feel the pain though. The ripping pain the broke though my blissful blackness.

_______________________________xXx________________________

Jasper POV

"Laurent! I swear to god if you don't tell me everything you know I'll rip your ugly head off your shoulders." Emmett scream at the quivering form.

"I-I don't know. I c-cant think. Please don't hurt me." He cried.

"We wont hurt you of you tell us where he took her." I snapped.

"I-I-I just don't know."

"Think." Edward snarled.

"There's a place... out by the lake. He goes fishing there a lot. Its a long shoot but its all I've got I swear! I don't know anything else." His body shook. Both me and Edward shook our heads at his pathetic fears.

Emmett grabbed him by the shirt. "You better pray to what ever god is you there that he doesn't hurt her." He spat though his teeth. I could understand why he took this like he did. We all had our reasons, mine and Emmett were similar.

The reason why me Esme and Rose all moved to Forks was to help Rosalie move on. She was rapped by her ex-boyfriend. That scar ran deep in both me and Emmett. And nether of us was going to let that happen again.

"I... just... don't... know." He gasped out. Emmett though him back to the floor.

"Come on. We gotta go." He rushed to the car. Both me and Edward close behind. Edward drove again.

"How quickly can you get down to the lake?" I asked.

"Its on the other side of town." He shook his head. "Twenty minutes at best." I punched the dashboard.

"That's not fast enough." I snapped.

"I know." He ran his hand though his hair. "I know" He whispered again.

___________________xXx____________________________________

Alice POV

"That was amazing. Don't you think?" My jeans had been pulled back up, not done up because of the to the broken button, and my shirt was ripped. I hurt all over and my chest felt like a train had just smashed into it.

"What every little girl dreams of." I whispered. Like I cared anymore. He could yell and scream at me all he wanted, he could beat me for all I care. Nothing could make me feel any worse than I do now.

"Oh come on babe. Don't be like that. It was your first time, that has to count for something." He snaked his arm around my waist. But I didn't feel anything. Not anymore. I didn't feel sick, I couldn't feel the cockroach's. I just felt numb. Only I could still feel the pain. What good was feeling numb if everything still hurt. I still felt nothing when he kissed my neck, when he pulled me closer. Absolutely nothing. In a way I liked it. It was better than the alternative.

Suddenly he shoot up, he must have heard something. Like I cared.

"God dammit." He snarled though his teeth. He got up and looked though the window. I heard a car pull, speeding, down the dirt road. I guess they found me. Aren't I meant to be happy now? Some form of emotion would show up eventually, right? James grabbed my face roughly "Stay here and don't you dare move or make a sound." He realist me and walked to the door. I did as I was told, not moving, not making a sound. I don't think I could make a sound above a whisper anyway.

"Alice!" My name was shouted from outside. But I don't know who it was. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to fade away, to never exists. To just die.

I heard a crash, when the door broke. Had someone been hitting on it? The voices were lost on me. The shouts, the yelling. All I heard was mumbles.

"Alice." The softest one was the only clear one. I focused my eyes to see light blue one starring back at me. They held such pain. "Alice. Can you get you?" He whispered. I shook my head. I hurt way to much. "Do you want me to carry you." I nodded. "I'll have to touch you." I looked down and nodded. As soon as he wrapped his arms around me everything seemed to focus, even though I still felt numb, I could hear everything going on now.

"I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!" Emmett screamed. The sound of punching followed.

"Em, stop. Just keep him down." Edward? I heard Emmett hit James once more. "I'm calling Bella. Charlie will be here soon."

Jasper angled me so I wouldn't have to look at James. Why would I really care now.

"I'm taking her home. You guys gonna be OK here?" He asked the other two after her placed me inside the back seat of the car and pull the blanket from under the seat and lying it over me. Making as little contact as possible.

"Yeah, but just... don't take her to ours. Go back to your house. I don't want her seeing her room yet 'kay." Edward told Jasper.

He nodded and got into the diver side. I remember hating silence, but right now, I liked it. Nothing but silence and blackness. We pulled up outside Jasper's house to soon for my liking. I just wanted the silence back.

"Ali, can you make it to the house, or do you want me to help you again?" He asked me, already at my door.

I thought about that for a moment. "Help," I whispered. I knew I wouldn't be able to move. He nodded.

"I have to touch you Ali, you know that right?" My eye brows pulled together, why would I care. The numb sorted all that out for me. I nodded to him and he scooped me up into his arms. The next thing I knew I was on a bed. I felt more pressure apply to my chest. But that went away when Jasper backed away to the far wall.

"You want anything?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. He closed the door carefully, leaving me alone. Back into my silence. It wasn't long until a different blackness took over me. Sleeping is meant to bring a blissful peace. But the dream I had were worse than any nightmare I had ever had.

_______________________**xXx**______________________________

**A/N So wat ya think?  
R&R XD**


	9. Chapter 9

_______________________**xXx**__________________

Alice POV

_I was in the shed again. Didn't I leave here, the fear that engulfed me was extreme. Here was the break down I knew would come. I couldn't breath._

_I watched as James dragged a small girl in though the door. I couldn't move, I couldn't halp her. He throw the small black haired girl on top of the bed. Only now did I get a look at her. It was me? Still unable to move I watched as he ripped her cloths off, my cloths off. I watched myself get rapped again. I could feel it all over again, the places he held me to hard, the tightness of my chest. Only now it was worse, I could feel the sick pathetic emotions that I knew would show up eventually._

_I couldn't watch. I looked down at my arms. Small spots of purple appered and slowly spread up my arms. I tried to brush them off, but they wouldn't stop._

_"No!" I screamed, only then did James see me. He smiled and slowly walked over tome, the other me now gone. "Get away from me!" I shouted, but I still couldn't move._

_"Back for more?" He asked. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him._

_"No! Stop! Help me, someone! Jasper!" I thrashed around trying to get him off me but failed. "Jasper! Stop him! Help me, please!" I screamed._

"Alice." _I heard a faint voice_. "Alice! Wake up!" _It called_. Just then I snapped out of James' hold on me, but was held by something different. "Alice calm down, I'm here." Jasper. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me into his chest. I felt my body shake from tears that didn't fall.

"It... was... just a... dream." I gasped out. I tried to find my numbness, to force it back around me. It was hard, but I managed it. My body stopped shaking and I relaxed in Jasper's arms. He rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry Ali. I'm so so sorry." He repeated over and over. It was OK now, I had forced my numb back, didn't he know? It wasn't long until more images flashed in my head, only this time, they weren't scary. They were peaceful, like they were meant to be. Flashes and memory's of me and Jasper, of my family, even of the new girl, Bella. In Jasper's arms, none of the bad pictures could hurt me. I was safe with him.

__________________________xXx________________________

Jasper POV

Edward and Emmett burst into the house at about seven in the morning, bringing Chief Swan with them. Alice was still upstairs sleeping. I was making her something to eat for when she woke up when they all rushed into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Edward asked, looking very worried.

"How do you think?" I sighed leaning on the counter top.

"Do you think shes OK to talk to me yet?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea. Its like shes not even there." I closed my eyes. "Well, she did kind of freak out last night, but that is kind of expected. But after a while she just... stopped."

"What do you mean, 'she just stopped'?" Edward asked.

"One minute she was gasping for air and the next she was like a zombie. I have no idea what is going though her head. It scares me." I whispered the last part. "I mean, she hasn't cried... at all." The whole room went quite for a while. I fished making Alice some eggs and toast. I put some bacon on a different plate, hoping to cheer her up just slightly, when we all heard someone walking down the stairs. She came though the door dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of old shorts. Her face was puffy and she was looking down at her feet.

"I didn't want to wear my other stuff anymore." She said quietly. "That OK?"

"Yeah yeah, its fine. Em and Edward are here. They brought Chief Swan, he wants to talk to you." I know she hated beating around the bush, so I got strait to it. She sat on one of the stools and I put her food in front of her.

"OK." She nodded, not looking up. She eat slowly, even the bacon. Something told me she didn't know or care what she was eating.

"Hello Alice. Bella tells me a lot about you." Charlie smiled. When she didn't answer him he went on. "Can you tell me about what happened." He waved Emmett and Edward off. They sighed and left to sit in the living room.

Alice shrugged. "Not much to tell. He rapped me." She said as if it was nothing. She carried on picking at her food. Me and Charlie looked at each other. "Did you guys catch him." I think I saw her look up from the table for only a second before looking back down.

"Yes hes in custody now. And we intend to keep him there." The corner of her mouth twitched slightly. So she was in there, somewhere.

"Good. I don't want him to hurt any of you guys." She locked my eyes for a second.

"Alice why did you leave the hospital?" I didn't want to ask that just right now. But it burst from my lips, and I felt stupid as soon as I did say it. "Never mind its not important-"

"No no, its fine." She still looked down. "I just didn't want anything to happen to anyone else. How is Esme?" Only then did she look at me.

"Shes fine Ali. Its you we're all worried about." She looked back down and shrugged. I looked at the Chief for some help.

"If its OK with you sweetie, I would like to take the cloths you wore. It will help with the investigation." Charlie asked. Alice shrugged.

"There in Jasper's bathroom." She said flatly. Charlie shuffled unconformable at the situation, not one for emotional displays. He then went upstairs getting a big see though plastic bag from his pocket. Evidence bag. How could she not be freaking out.

All I could hear in my head was the sound of crying that came from Rosalie's room for days. Alice was acting so different. I'd though I would be able to help her though what she going though because I knew what Rose went though. But Alice was to normal to be OK. Alice was never really put under normal, that's what I loved another. This was nothing like Rose, this was worse. Either she hadn't realised how big and traumatic this really was. Or she was forcing herself not to brake down and collapse. Which ever, I was out of my league. But that wouldn't stop me from doing all I can. And I knew exactly what she needed.

____________________________xXx_______________________

Alice POV

I knew I had been downstairs, I knew Chief Swan had been here and I knew I had talked to Jasper and saw my brother and Em. But I felt like I hadn't left the bedroom. Like I had all the memory's, just not the feeling of the time passing. If I didn't think about it, I would have thought I had been in bed all day. It felt so strange.

I lay on the bed in silence. At first it was nice, but now it was screaming. The echoing nothingness bounced off the walls and hurt my ears. Every single prick, every footstep, I heard it and it made my ears twitch. I heard two sets of feet walk up the stairs. I was thankful for the noise.

There was a knock on the door before it creaked open. "Hay Ali. Its me." Rose.

"Hay" I mumbled, not looking up from starring at the spot on the floor.

"I got you something." She said. The other set of feet must have been Jasper. But they never came into the room.

"Hmm." I breathed.

"Don't you wanna know what it is?" She asked coming to sit be the bed. I shrugged. "Its a mix tape... well CD," She laughed once. "Music helps. Even if you don't think it is right away." I shrugged again. "You know I've only ever told Esme Jazz and Em... but..." She took a deep breath. "I'm probably the only one who knows what your really going though." What did that mean? I sat up to look at her, she smiled sadly.

"What?" I breathed.

"My first boyfriend." She sniffed once, before looking me in the eye. "This isn't the way you get over this Alice. Trust me! You need to open up. If you don't let it out, then it will never get better. You have all of us to help you Ali. You are -not- alone." I closed my eyes and lay back down.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you Rose." I said. I meant it, but it sounded kinda bitchy. Lucky she understood what I was trying to say.

"No problem." I could hear a faint smile in her voice. She opened the CD player and put it next to the bed. "When your ready to open up. Press play, and don't stop it until its finished. Listen to the lyrics. Listen to the music. And... I love you Ali." She kissed the top of my head, then left me in the silence. Only one set of footsteps went back down. Did I imagine there were two sets?

Now the deafening silence was replaced with the hum of the CD player. The little red light, showing it was on, glowed.

Why would I take away my numb feeling. From what I felt early this morning, it was not something I wanted to do again any time soon. I wanted my safe blanket. I didn't want to open up. I wanted to be alone.

No one but me.

I would be safe with my walls and my numb. If I didn't let them in they wouldn't get hurt by me. I felt my breathing pick up. Edward was always better without me, and he had Bella to look after now. Rose and Emmett has each other and they were more that happy. Jasper... he would find someone they was better for him. Better than me. My eyes started to sting and then my face felt wet. I rubbed my eyes and found they were. I was crying.

My fast breathing turned into gasps. I clutched my hands into fists. That was it. My numb, my blanket, was gone. Now I was alone. I was alone, naked and exposed. No no no no. I could feel my skin crawl and my wrist felt they were coated in grease. The cockroach's crawled all over my skin. Only now did I really look at the bruises. A deep purple mark was on either one of my wrists. I lifted the shirt I had borrowed to show hand marks over my waist and stomach. Once I saw them they started to hurt too.

I fisted my hands in my hair. I gasped for air as I cried harder and harder. Rose told me something. Something important to do when I was ready. I wasn't now, but either way it was. I pressed play on the stereo, and the first song flooded the room.

__________________________**xXx**_______________________________

**A/N I will put the songs in the next one in case your wondering.  
And don't expect to many rock types for 2 reasons.  
1 I don't think Rosalie would be into that kind of music, so she wouldn't know many of them.  
an 2... I don't know that many downer song that are rocky...**

**Soooo R&R plz XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have to give like 99% credit to "Shadw"  
She gave me most of the songs to put in here (Y)**

**Just so's ya know. I'm only picking out the bits in the song that apply I'm not doin the hole song or the chapter will be like 500 million words long lol**

________________________xXx_____________________________

Alice POV

A piano played though the speakers. I would have smiled if everything didn't hurt. Edward played the piano.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Fresh tears steamed down my face. The gentle music seemed to almost surround me. Nothing but me and the soothing sound.

_Every time I try to fly,  
I fall Without my wings,  
I feel so small I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

Who did I need? Jasper? I know I needed him. But I'm no where near good enough for him now. We both knew that. That didn't change how -I- felt though, I still wanted him here with me. Just like always. The only thing stopping me from running down stairs and dragging him up here, to make my pain go away, was the fact I knew he would only help me to make me feel better, he wouldn't want to hold me the same anymore. Not like before.

After the song finished I thought about just turning it off. But I knew the next one. I liked this song.

_There's always cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist_

My mouth felt dry and it was to hot. I pushed the duvet off me and put my head back on my knees. Rose said it hurt at first. But it would get better, right? I couldn't feel like this forever.

_I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight_

My stomach lunged from when she sang "_devilish smile_". All I could picture was James' smiling face when he undressed me. I noticed I started to shake more when I thought of that, so I pushed it out of my head. Then all I could think was how much I wanted someone to be with me. I wanted Jasper with me. He always did have ways to make people feel better.

As the song played I got up on my shaky legs and moved across the room to the floor length mirror by the dresser. It was dark in the room because the curtains had been drawn, but I could still see my reflection. I looked like hell, my eyes were red and puffy, my body was still purple in some places, even though I didn't want to look at them again. The shirt I wore fell just above my knee so I wouldn't have to look at those ones. But the ones on my arms and wrists were all but visible.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

The next song rang though the room. My knees felt weak and my chest still hurt so much.

_Cause I fear I might break and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

I curled into a ball in front of the bed, still looking at my reflection. I looked so strange. Smaller, if that was possible. When I meet my own eyes, I saw something in them. But what, I'm not sure. Emptiness?

The darkness seemed to become thicker by the second. So I got up and turned the light on, at first it hurt my eyes, but I got used to it soon enough. Now the light flooded the room, I noticed something. Not so much noticed, because I knew already, but it only hit me now. I was in _Jasper's_ room. I had kicked him out of his own room. That made me feel kind of bad.

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

I walked over to the door, just as I was about to open it, I heard something. Someone moved slightly, outside the door. I knew it was Jasper. He must be sitting by the door waiting for my little freak-out to end. I bit my lip and I felt slightly warmer. The warmth chased away the cockroaches. I leaned my back on the door and slowly slid down, so not to make a noise.

I was vaguely aware of a Avril Lavinie song playing. I didn't know what it was at first, but I rolled my eyes when she sang "Keep holding on". The next one filled the room.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need_

At first I though it was meant to be about Jasper. Jazz was an angel, but I was wrong about the meaning.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

I saw James' face again. His smile. I could almost feel his hands holding me down again. My whole body shook as new tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to trail down my legs.

Rose said this was meant to help. It was meant to make me feel better. But everything still hurt, my chest still pounded, my eyes burned and my head throbbed. And that was only the physical pain.

When the next song came on I knew that it wasn't for me. I placed my hand on the door behind my back.

____________________xXx__________________________

Jasper POV

I heard the music flow from behind the door. It wasn't very loud, but I could make it all out. The song that played next was meant for me, I knew that. But did Alice?

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

I sighed. Of course she knew, she knew everything. I smiled at that thought.

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Should I go in there? Or will I only make it worse?

I sighed and rested my head on my knees. How could I let all this happen, Alice didn't deserve this.

I had already watched my own sister go though all of this and now I had to sit and watch it all over again. I was useless. Then and now. How was I meant to let her know I was here, and I love her, when I don't think she can have someone touch her. Rose was like that. If anyone so much as bumped into her she would scream. It took her years to get over it, how long would it take Alice?

I placed my hand on the door behind me.

_________________________xXx____________________________

Alice POV

All the lyrics seemed to crash down on me. The words surrounded me and crushed me into realization.

_"Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see"_

_"I used to be scared of Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?"_

_"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"_

The words screamed at me to let him in. That I needed him, but my legs wouldn't stand. I felt like jelly, and everything was to lose for me to move. I couldn't even call to tell him to get his sorry ass in here. All I could do was sit there and cry. I felt so weak.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I lifted my head.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

I tried to push my hands on my knees to force myself up.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded,  
I'm an open book instead I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

I slowly got up trembling slightly.

_-I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin)  
I'm barely holdin' on to you-_

I used the door to support me as I turned around, and reached for the door nob.

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK_

Just as I opened the door, I saw Jasper with his hand held out as if he was about to open it too. It was hard to miss his puffy eyes and how wet his cheeks were.

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

I put my hand to his face and he leaned into it. Before I knew what was happening, Jasper pulled me into his chest and placed his hand on my head.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin,  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

I fist the back of his shirt in my hands and my whole body shook. "J-Jazz." I chocked out, before another wave of tears came.

"I know. Shh. I know." How could he know! I wanted to tell him I love him! How can he know that!

I moved both hands to his neck and pulled his face down to my level.

"Ali?" He whispered. I crushed my lips to his. At first he was frozen, but then his lips moved with mine.

He pulled away and sighed. "Alice." He looked down at me. He wiped my tears away. They had stopped the second I saw Jasper. He did the same to his face, only with the back of his wrist, only to cup my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered. I didn't stutter, and my voice didn't brake. He flashed his teeth for a second, but settled on a little smile.

"I love you too, Aliy." He gently peaked my forehead and locked with my eyes.

The next song that played made us both laugh. Quite loudly.

_Drug market Sub-market  
Sometimes, I wonder why i ever got in._

_Blood market  
Love market  
Sometimes, I wonder why they need me at all._

It was the song from the film we watched.

"How did she even know?" Jasper whispered to himself.

"I know everything, little man!" Rose called up the stairs in a evil style voice. Which only sent us into another laughter fit.

____________________________________

**A/N  
The playlist used in this chapter is...**

**Britney Spears - Every Time**

**Pink - I'm Not Dead**

**Paramore - Pressure**

**Within Temptation - Angles**

**Nickleback - Someday**

**Linkin park - Easier To Run**

**Kelly Clarckson - Hear Me**

**Lifehouse - Broken  
**

**Repo Soundtrack - Zytrate Anatomy **

**Don't forget to R&R  
(Y)**

**Forgot one had to add it in now  
lol sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N  
Someone said I should make James come back again.  
But I was planing of ending it in a few chapters.  
So what do you guys think?  
More James or not?**

**_____________________________________xXx_______________________**

Alice POV

Three months. Two weeks. Four days.

James had admitted everything, so luckily I didn't have to go to court. I don't think I would have been able to go though what happened in a court room. The strangers I could handle, strangely, but I didn't want to talk about with my friends and family in there. I knew it sounded backwards, but frankly I didn't care.

Esme was out of the hospital and was perfectly fine. She went back to her old self in no time. And her and my dad actually started _dating_. Wow that sounds weird.

Edward and Bella were piratically joined at the hip. It was cute really. Me and Bella had become the best of friends as well. She would tell me about her and my brother, spearing the gorie details for my sake. Even me and Rose had gotten closer. And Emmett became even more protective, not just of me, but of Rosalie and even Bella too. He was just a big teddy bear.

Jasper. He was the most amazing person in the world. He did _everything_ right. Its like he knew exactly how I was feeling and what do do about it. When I thought about what happened to much, he would be there with the right words and right reactions. He told me he loved me when ever he got the chance. And even when he didn't. I had countless texted with a simple 'I love you' and even more notes. And I loved him back.

Rose was right though. Music was the second biggest help getting though it all. Jasper being the first. At first I noticed that the music I listened to was slow and sad, but got more and more upbeat as the weeks passed. Right now my favorite song was 'whispers in the dark' from Skillet. Jazz got me into the rock style.

I was flipping though one of my many fashion magazines when a _very_ angry Edward bust though the front door with a equally upset Bella following him.

"Where is dad?" Edward said though clenched teeth. I looked over at Bella who was holding her hand as if it hurt.

"Err, upstairs I think. Why whats goin' on?" He stormed off up the stairs and I was left with Bella. Still looking pissed.

"I broke my hand." I said simply, but angrily.

"How?" I asked, completely confused.

"She punched Jacob." Edward came back down stairs with my farther behind him. He immediately went to Bella to look at her hand.

"That kid from the La Push with a crush on you? Why, what did he do?" I know I shouldn't, but I found it a little funny. Edward shoot me a furious glance at my smile.

"He kissed her." He spat.

"I think your right Edward. It looks broken." Carlisle sighed. "Do you want a cast Bella?" She groaned. "OK so a brace it is." He smiled.

"Why did he kiss her?" I asked Edwards as soon as Carlisle and Bella left to go put a brace on her hand.

"Because he is a vile _dog_ that has no understanding of the concept of taken." He flopped onto the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and for-finger. "I should hunt him down and shoot him like the filthy mutt he is." I laughed, only once, the look he gave me stopped me short.

"Oh I'm sure Bella will love you for that."

He laughed once without humor. "Your probably right. Still... I wish I could." He smiled darkly.

We sat in silence until Bella and dad came back down. Bella sporting a dark blue brace around her hand.

"Some left hook you've got Bells." I laughed.

"I wish. I didn't even hurt him. He didn't even rub his face like they do in the movies." He folded her arms across her chest and huffed loudly.

"If you want I'm sure Emmett with make him rub his face." I smiled evilly. And she returned the smile just as bad.

"Now now. There will be no violence kids." Carlisle handed Bella a little container. "These will help if it hurts to much. Take two about a hour before you go to bed, it will help you sleep." He smiled kindly down at Bella.

"Why did he kiss you anyways. Isn't he meant to be a friend." I said.

"Yeah, _meant to be_." She sat in the arm of the chair Edward was in. He pulled her down to his lap. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed once darkly.

Carlisle looked at his watch "Well I have to be off. I'm picking Esme up to got to diner." He wore a big goofy grin.

"If your going over there, can you drop me off. I wanna see Jazz." He nodded at he picked up his keys. "Oh and Bells, try to keep this from Em. You know he will only make fun."

"Oh yeah that's gonna be easy." She held up her now blue hand sighed.

"Good point." I laugh, and ran out the door dodging a pillow Edward throw at me.

I traded my seat with Esme when we got to Jasper's house, and they left for a night of gross parent romance. Ew.

"Oh hay Alice." Rose greeted me.

"Hay. Is Emmett here?" I asked.

"No... Why?" She looked confused.

"Wanna here something funny?" I laughed.

"Like always." I sat down on the sofa and she sat next to me. I told her all about Bella's boxing match with the local idiot. We both laughed for a while before Jazz came down.

"Whats so funny?" Jasper asked when he emerged from the kitchen.

"Bella broke her hand cuz she punched Jacob Black." Rose giggled out. Jazz laughed a little.

"Is she OK." He asked chuckling. He sat on the other side of me and putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah shes fine. Edwards thinkin' of setting up a hunting party though." I told him.

"Poor kid. He doesn't stand a chance." He laughed. "But I'll have to join. Just for the fun" He laughed again.

"Anyways. I'm off. I can't wait to tell Emmett." Rose giggled.

"Bad idea. You know he'll never let it go. That or he'll join Edwards man hunt."

"Good point." She gave me and Jazz a hug. "Jazz I'm stealing your car!" She called as she left.

"Whats wrong with yours?" He called back, not pleased.

"Its in the shop, remember. It told you yesterday!"

"Whatever." He sighed. "So what you wanna do?" He asked, pulling me tighter to him.

"Dunno. What do you have in mind?" I watched the dark smile spread on his face. "Oh no, that can't be good."

"Defiantly not good." He whispered. He took my face in his hands

At first he kissed me gently, but it got more and more passionate. I moved to straddle his waist and his hands fell on my waist and pulled me closer. Pure electricity ran though my whole body, all coming from the places Jasper touched me. As I ran my hands thought his long blond hair, he lifted me off him so he could push me into the sofa and lay across me. Not once realising my lips. My arms wound themselves around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine, a low growl in Jasper's throat.

_'No!' I cried and tried to crawl away._

I gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked, sitting up. But I pulled him back down.

"I'm fine." I whispered so my voice didn't brake. "Keep going."

He nodded and kissed me again. It wasn't long before is lips un-tensed and he kissed me properly. His kisses trailed down my neck and across my jawline. I rubbed my leg up his side, and he held it in place next to him.

_'I told you to shut up.' He whispered, but slapped me across the face_.

"Stop!" I screamed, a lot louder than I wanted to. Jasper was off me in a second. I felt my knees curl up to my chest involuntarily. I forced my breathing to keep steady, Jasper sake.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you OK?" I looked up to see Jazz looking around the room, aimlessly. "I didn't mean-"

"Jazz calm down." I told him. I put my feet on the floor and took at deep breath. "I'm the loony, not you." I smiled weakly at him.

"Alice." His eyes full of pain, he sat back down next to me. "I shouldn't push you like this." He said, mostly to himself.

"I don't think you needed to push." I laughed once. I turned to look him in the eye, he stared down at me. "Jasper, I love you." I stated simply, and nodded once. He smiled at me.

"You know I love you." He cupped my cheek and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I freaked out... again." I sighed.

"When your ready, love. When your ready." He gently place his lips to mine.

________________xXx__________________

**A/N  
Sorry it took so long You would not belive the writers block you can get!  
I think I wote one line once... then re-rote that SAME line 5 times in the space of 4 days!  
epic fail!**

**So R&R  
And im so sorry it took so long =/**


	12. Chapter 12

**_________________xXx_______________**

**Alice POV**

12:00.

I still couldn't sleep. I had tried _everything_! I drank warm milk, I read parts of my favorite book... well magazine. Now I had gone for a walk. Dragging a very grumpy Edward with me.

"Are you sleepy get?" He asked, slurring, as we rounded the park, again.

"Nope." He groaned.

"Can't_ I_ go back to bed?"

"Nope." I repeated.

"Evil pixie." He huffed.

"True." I smiled while he yawned and dragged his feet. "So... hows things going with Bella?" He eyes light up in the dim light and he stopped dragging his feet so much.

"Amazingly." He admitted, smiling.

"She thinks so to." I clasped my hands behind my back and put on my best innocent pouting face.

"She talks about me?" His smile was far from smug.

"Jeez Ed you sound like a love sick pre-teen girl." I laughed.

"Shut up." He grumbled. After a moment of silence, something hit me. It was strange thinking this way, because of the sibling thing, but after living with Edward, seeing the change in him, the light in his eyes, it was beyond clear.

"You love her don't you?" He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Dur." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, you _really_ love her. Not some high school thing."

"Oh." He smiled his crooked smile. "I guess I do."

I sighed. "Oh go on then. But be back before Dad wakes up. Should be around twelve. Late night." He looked at me confused. "Please, don't act like I don't know. Her desk is littered with photos, and yet her windowsill has nothing but room, and its only ever open at night." His eyes widened.

"How long have you known?" He asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Just go before she locks you out."

"How!" He asked in disbelief. "No one could notice all of that."

"Ed... Move your wardrobe from by your window. You hit it every time you come in, and wake me up! Its annoying." His jaw dropped.

"But... you... and... Oh screw it. See ya." He hugged me quickly and left in the opposed direction, to Bella's house. I smiled as I watched him leave.

I was smiling as I walked back though the park. I can't believe I had kept Edward away from Bella for so long, I laughed at that, I really am a evil pixie.

Why did I keep him?

Right on cue, I tripped on a rock from the lack of light. Then I remembered it was passed midnight. Well that was stupid. I quickly ran to the lamp-post, and stood in the orange light. I started to panic. The light made the black look even darker, so I couldn't see anything at all out side of my little patch of orange glow. All I could picture was -him- stalking out of the darkness.

_Hes in jail. Hes in jail. Hes in jail._ I chanted over and over in my head. It was true though, James was gone, and I was safe again in my small town. No one could hurt me anymore.

I tried to tell that to myself as I slowly slid down the pole behind me. I pulled my knees to my chest. I don't know how long I sat like that. But a set of footsteps snapped me back to reality. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my name was called. Luckily by a smooth loving voice.

"Hay, there you are. Edward called, said you were here." Jazz helped me up off the floor. "What are you doing down there." He smiled.

"Nothing." I shrugged and looked at my feet.

"Never mind then. Come on lets get you home." He took my hand and walked me though the dark. "Is he at Bella's again?" He chuckled

"Ha, yeah." His smile was all I needed to the images of James out of my head and to replace them with Jasper's glowing face. I don't care how cheesy it sounds. But he is my light in the dark. After everything that happened he was my life line. Jasper was the only thing holding my head above the water. And I loved him for it.

"Jazz." I stopped.

"Yer?"

"I love you." I whispered looking into his eyes, and saw nothing but bliss. I held up my head to stop him when he was about to say something. "And not some high school thing. I _reall_y love you." I admitted. After talking with Edward, I realized that I had told Jasper I loved him plenty of times, but never made it clear how much.

He took my chin under his hand and stroked my cheek.

"Your not just my world Al. Your my everything. And I love you." He kissed me then. Slowly. It felt like the kiss at the end of the perfect romance movie. The kind where the screen goes misty and the soppy music played, just as the credits start to roll.

But this was different. There was not soppy music, and there were no credits. And I didn't care. If there were credits then that would be the end. I did _not_ want this love story to end. And, if I can help it, it never will.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to get at him better, and he pulled me up about half an inch off the floor by my waist. We both smiled, lips still touching.

Jasper sighed and put me down, pecking me once more before he pulled away.

"I best get you home then." An idea hit me then, and a smile spread on my so called 'pixie' face.

"I have a better idea." I said giggling evilly.

"Oh no, that can't be good." He quoted, smiling.

"How about we steal one of Bella's ideas?" Realization hit him then, and his smile mirrored mine. "I'm thinking my house? No offence but Rose is a light sleeper."

"True. Come on." He laughed.

It didn't take long to get back to my home. We both tip-toed in quietly, so not to wake my dad. He held my hand as he lead me up the stairs just as the light flicked one. _Busted_. I turned to the chair in the living room thinking I would see Carlise, but he wasn't alone.

"Alice, honey?" She whispered.

"M-Mom?" I stared wide eyed at the tall black haired woman I hadn't seen in over five years. "What are you dong here!?" I looked at the clock, it was just past one in the morning.

"Your farther called me and told me what happened. I come rushing here to see my baby thinking how scared she must be. And here you are sneaking a boy up to your room." The first time in five years I hear her voice and its angry. Just like usual. I saw my dad roll his eyes and mouth the word 'rushed'.

"Emm. Hi, I'm Jasper Hale." She stared at him blankly like he had just spoken french, Jazz trailed off.

"He my boyfriend." I told her, she gave me the same look. "How long are you here for?" I asked keeping my voice emotionless.

"A week, maybe more." She folded her arm across her chest.

"OK then, thanks for bringing Alice home, Jazz. See you tomorrow." Carlise said as he rose from the chair. Jasper gave him a silent thank you and left pretty quickly. Chicken.

"Do you always have to be so rude!" I snapped at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice. I thought something as bad as _rape_" cringe "would put you off men for a while." Perfect. All this way just to yell at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs. "Don't you walk away from me Missy."

"Its late and I'm going to bed! Goodnight, _Mary_." She didn't deserve the title mom, she never acted like it.

"OK everyone calm down. You'll wake Edward." Dad always tried to keep the peace between us. I laughed once at his words.

"Good point. So shut it Mary." I stormed up the stairs and locked my door before she could snap at me again.

I slid down my door and held my knees to my chest. How does she do this! I remembered the last time she came to 'vist'. She screamed at Edward because he got one B in Spanish and my grades weren't exactly all A's, so I got it worse. She blamed Carlise and threatened to take us to Alaska with her. But Edward had saved us by telling her we would never go willingly, and if she forced us we would claim kidnap when we got to the border. The would be quite funny actually.

The only reason she came was to yell at us all. It what she does best.

This was going to be a long week.

_______________________xXx__________________

It was a rare day in forks. The sunlight flooded my bedroom. Edward's wardrobe thumped and I heard his muffled 'ow'. I thought it would be funny to let him go down stairs and not tell him who was waiting. But that was just a passing thought.

I got out of bed and stretched. I slowly creeped form my room to his. He was half way in bed. Eyes wide, until he saw it was me.

"Oh. Hey." He yawned.

"Hey," I sighed. "Guess who graced us with her presence." He brow pulled together.

"Who?"

"Mary." I flopped on his bed. He blinked twice, before joining me in my flop.

"Oh joy." We sat in silence for a while. "Why is she here?" He finally asked.

"To see here poor raped baby." I spat. "She should know I don't want to talk about it. Not to -her- of all people. All she will do is find some way of making this about her! Just like she _always_ does, I'm sick of this Edward. She thinks she can just turn up and be a parent. But shes not! Shes a sad excuse for a mother! She misses every birthday! I haven't seen so much as a Christmas card in years! Why cant she just go... I don't care where, but cant she just go!" Edward let me rant. He wrapped his arm around me about half way though, and I only noticed now I was crying. I wiped my face clean quickly.

"I know Al, I know." He shushed me and rocked us back and forth.

"I cant handle this right now Edward. Not now." I sniffed.

"I'll see what I can do." He squeezed me closer for a moment, before getting up. He wrapped the quilt around me and kissed my forehead. "Stay here. You two always fight and that will make it worse, 'kay." I nodded and he hugged me quickly before leaving


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

Just five minutes. Was that to much to ask?

I'm so sick of all this drama! After everything that has happened these past few mouths, can we all just have a while with nothing but _teenage_ drama. Not all this soap Oprah crap.

Mary was sitting on the sofa flicking though the channels with a blanket at her feet. She probably slept here.

"Hello mother." She looked up at me and smiled. Not a motherly one, more sly than anything.

"Edward! Sweetie, how are you?" She got up to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine fine." I mused as she wrapped her arms around me, she wouldn't let go until I did the same.

"Good." The same sly smile spread on her face when she let go. "Now tell me. What has the princess said about me." She folded her arms over her chest. Keep it cool Edward, don't go losing it at your mom.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"I find that hard to believe." She muttered under her breath. I sat down on the chair and she mirrored me with the sofa.

"Why are you here mom? Now of all times?" I tried my best to keep my tone cival, but it came out sharp around the edges.

"I'm sorry Edward, I thought my baby might need me." She snapped.

"Who told you anyway?" I said as politely as i could, but my teeth were clenched. God I hate this woman.

"Carlise called a few mouths ago. I thought I would give her some time to cool down, then I came to see her." She smiled, like she did the right thing.

"Don't remember all the other times you have visited? How it _always_ ends badly?" I don't know why I was even trying with her. She had a thicker skull the Alice. I would never tell her that though, she would bite my head off for even thinking they had some form of similarity's.

"That's why I thought I would _try _to be good." Ha try. "But it seems she doesn't have to same idea."

"She might, if she had a clue you were coming."

"I'm her mother." She snapped at me again.

"Your not leaving anytime soon are you?" I sighed.

"Nope." She folded her arms again. Shes such a child!

"Oh yes you are!" Alice came down then.

"I told you to-" She cut me off as if I hadn't said a word.

"Every time you come here, you screw everything up! Can we please just be happy for a change!" She screamed. I heard Carlise moving around. She must have woken him up.

"Thats why I'm here!" She got up and to scream back. "You need your mother!"

"I have one! I have Esme!"

"Who the hell is that!" She spat.

"Shes the closest thing to mom I have _ever_ had! unlike you. All you ever did was make me and Ed your little puppets! Using us for your own needs. We are grown up now _mom_" she made the word sound like a insult "and you can't control use anymore. So just go home!" Carlise was down now and holding Alice to try to keep her calm, but she shrugged out form him.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Carlise is that how you raised our children?!"

"Yes he did! Because _he_ raised us. Unlike some people!" She shouted.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Nobody's home!" She shouted. But I got up to answer. It was Esme, with Jasper behind her, looking around her to see if it was safe. It wasn't.

"Hey Esme, Jazz." I sighed.

"Emm. I came to see if Alice was OK?" Jasper moved from around Esme and smiled sheepishly.

"Esme!" Mary shouted and shoved me out the way to see. "So your Alice's so called 'mother'." She snapped. Poor Esme had no clue what was going on. Or who the crazy lady was.

"I assume that's her?" She asked Jasper who nodded and ducked around Mary to stand next to a steaming Alice. "I'm not Alice mom, Jasper tells me that's your job. But yes I do look after Alice." She said calmly, and let herself in. Apparently she did know who the crazy lady was.

"Well I am her mother."

"Ha!" Alice sarcastic tone flooded the room. "That's it I'm out of here." She pushed Jasper's arm off her, and made a B line for the door.

"Your not going anywhere Missy!" But she ignored Mary and slammed the door.

"Should I...?" Jasper asked.

"Let her cool down." I told him. "Trust me, you don't wanna get caught in the crossfire." Jasper nodded looking down. He didn't like the thought of Alice being upset and alone. But it was best for her. I think.

____________________xXx________________________

Alice POV

I was... steaming! Ferocious! Resentful! And many other big words!

How could she just turn up and turn nothing into a stupid fight! What kind of talent is that anyway? And if someone can do it, why would they!? I cant believe how utterly... angry I am. And I was even more angry because I don't know why I was angry. She had a way of doing something or saying something, that would set _me_ off. And she would come out looking like she had done nothing wrong. And I hated it!

I didn't see where I was heading, I just walked, until I was in the park again. I decided I would wait here until someone came, so I sat on the bench by the lake. It was peaceful here, but the nice scenery didn't change how I felt.

I may not admit it to anyone, but I always feared I would turn out like her, and not even notice. And I would lose Jasper like she lost my farther. Not that Mary ever carried out Carlise leaving with us. I sighed. I know Edward would never let that happen, he wouldn't let me turn into that cold bitter woman.

I sat there for who knows how long, until Edward and Jasper appeared. The sun was in the middle of the unusually clear day, so I'm thinking noon.

"You should eat something." Edward sat next to me while Jazz placed a hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"Not hungry." I mumbled.

"Yeah sure your not." Ed rolled his eyes. "Can we at least get out of here?" He asked.

"Fine." I grumbled and got up. I walked along the path, not looking to see if they followed.

"Come on Al, she can't be that bad." I shoot Jasper a angry look. "OK OK, shes the devil." He held his hands up in surrender. I smiled.

"Wanna go home?" Edward asked,

"Is _she_ still there?" I asked not looking back at them.

"Yes." He said slowly. "Shes staying for a while."

"Can't Carlise tell her to get lost?" I snapped. Jasper had his arms around me helping me walk, even though I didn't need it.

"You know he wont do that Al. Your just gonna have to stick it out." Edward really wasn't helping.

"I don't want to _'stick it out_' Edward. I want her to go!" I stopped moving and folded my arms.

"I know Alice, I know." He sighed.

I decided to avoid the house as much as possible, so Esme let me sleep at her house. So me and Jasper hung out in his room all day, sitting on his bed, listening to music and talking. It was cool, until he brought up Mary.

"Who is she anyway?" He asked.

"My _mom_." I rolled my eyes.

"Well no dur. I mean where did she go, and why?" He probed.

"Jezz, twenty questions much? She went to Alaska when I was just a kid. she said she wasn't ready to be a mom with two kids. So she bolted." I sighed. I never liked talking about this.

"But you still had Carlise." He smiled slightly down at me.

"I guess yeah. But a little girl needs her mom. I grew up with two boys! And Edwards feet stink!" I folded my arms. Jazz laughed once.

"Well you've got Rose and Esme now. And Bella." He smiled. "So you don't need her now, do you." Jasper placed his hand over mine. I could feel the electricity that flowed between us.

"I know I don't." I rolled my eyes again and huffed

"You sleepy." He asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Kinda." I admitted

"'Kay, I'll see you in the morning." He let out his yawn and stretched. He took one of the pillows from the bed, and kissed my nose before heading down stairs. I wouldn't have minded if he stayed with me all night, but Esme said he had to sleep downstairs. I felt guilty for stealing his room again, but being so tired I didn't think about it for long.

I curled up under the blankets, breathing in Jasper's scent. I let dreams take me then.

_I was standing upfront of a large red house, with a bright blue door. It had white frames around the windows and on the balcony on the second floor. This was my old house. I hadn't seen this place in so many years. It even had the crap apple tree next to it, where me and Edward would climb._

_I was watching the house, but I wasn't a person, it felt like it was a mist and I could be anywhere in the house I wanted just my thinking. It felt kind of wired._

_"Mommy mommy! Look!" A small black haired girl bounced up and down pulling on her mothers dress, who was leaning on the pole smoking._

_"I'm busy sweetie, go show your farther." She took another drag from her cigarette._

_"Noo, mommy. Hes at work. I need to show you!" She bounced, unfazed by her mothers lack of interest._

_The mother sighed. "Look Alice, what ever it is you manged to draw or scribble or what ever you call it, I don't care! Cant you see I'm trying to get a moments peace from you." She said angrily, taking another drag._

_"Oh." The small girl looked down. "OK." She walked away slowly, back into the house. Only until she was out of sight did she let her small tears fall, slowly sliding down her face and landing on the floor. She took in a deep shaky breath and whipped the salty water from her face. She held her head high, and her stance implied she was trying to be strong. But her eyes still shook slightly._

_See looked over to the large table in the middle of the kitchen, there was a big homemade cake in the center, and in big red letters it said "Happy Birthday, Alice." The card at the bottom said it was from Daddy and Edward. Another tear fell down her face._

_I knew she would brake down soon, lock herself in her room. And hide under her bed until Edward came and got her. I knew that all to well._

_Suddenly I was a person, I could move like normal._

_I ran to the small child, landing on the floor on my knees, and wrapped my arms around her, but she was gone._

_I was alone. Even the house was gone._

_Just blackness_.

"NO!" I screamed. I couldn't find my way out of the blackness, and something was holding me down, only lightly, and not hands, but something was there. "No! Get off!" I screamed again.

Then light flooded the room.

"Alice!? Are you OK?" Jasper ran over tome and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, it OK, it was just a dream." Was I crying? I touched my face to check. They felt very wet.

"Oh." I said and whipped them away.

"Its fine Alice. Shh." Jasper rocked me back and forth.

"I'm OK." I told him.

"Bad dream?" He asked, whipping away the water I missed.

"No... . Bad memory." I sighed.

**A/N**

**Dont forget to review  
^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Alice POV

Sometime you can tell its going to be a bad day. I was having one of those, even though I was only awake for about a hour. I could still tell this was not a good day to be Alice Cullen.

"Jazz have you seen my socks?" I shouted down the stairs. I was gonna be late.

"Emm. They in your bag?" He shouted back.

"No I checked." I said, walking back into his room.

Once a mouth I had to go see my shrink. It used to be twice a week, but I like to think I'm a little better than before.

"Screw it." I mumbled pulling on a pair of Jasper's, that where like clown socks compared to my size five feet.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a random top that was sitting on top of my bag. I was dreading going today, I would have to bring up Mary, I just knew it. It helps if you don't lie to your therapist. I sighed as i thumped loudly down the stairs.

I had been sleeping at the Hale's for about a week. Every night, Esme all but tied Jazz to the sofa, refusing to let him sleep in the same bed as me.

"Come on Pix." Emmett teased when I was putting my shoes on by the door.

"Shut it." I mumbled.

"Do you ever stay at your house Em?" Jasper asked.

"How should I know." He asked, looking like he really didn't know.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot your a idiot." Jazz laughed. He dodged the pillow that Em through at him and ducked out the door, pulling me with him. He was still laughing when we got to the car.

"Can you two behave yourselves for more that five seconds?" I asked.

He looked up thinking about it while he opened his door. "Guess not." He smiled. "Would you have me any other way?" He grinned.

"Guess not." I repeated.

It was a long drive to Seattle. But Jasper keeps up a good conversation.

"I'll pick you up when your done. Then we can go get something to eat." He kissed my nose before I hopped out of the car. "Love you." He called out the window.

"Love you too." I smiled at him, then made my way up to the large grey building.

"Hello, I have an appointment. Alice Cullen." I told the receptionist, who looked so bored she might stab herself with her nail-file.

She taped away on her key bored.

"From Forks?" She asked. 'Cuz there are so many Cullen's out there.

"Thats right." I told her, resisting the arge to roll my eyes.

"Take a seat. Dr Jones will be with you shortly." I nodded and sat on the old grey fabric seats.

It took only ten minutes before Dr Jones' warm laugh filled the waiting room.

"I'm sure she would. But you have to behave for your mommy sweetie." She told a small boy who was smiling evilly. "No more pranks mister." She whispered something in his ear and gave the small boy a hug. "Now go on. I see mommy outside." She walked him to the door and watched him run off to meet his mother.

"Hey there Alice. Come this way." She smiled warmly.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"You know I can't tell you Alice." She sighed. "Hes been though a lot though. And look at him now." She smiled. Dr Jones was a few inches taller than me, but still pretty short. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. I had been though three different shrinks before I found her. All the others would have a hint of judgment in there eyes. But Dr Jones always had understanding in hers.

"That's good." I smiled back. You couldn't help it with her. She had one of those personality's.

"So whats going on with you?" She asked, placing a pair of glasses on and going into therapist mode.

"Moms back." I sighed. No reason to beat around the bush, may as well drive right in.

"Oh." She looked surprised. "Well form what I've heard about her this can't be good for you." She wrote something down, then looked back up at me. "I remember you telling me about her once, how she used to treat you and your brother. Maybe we should talk about that a little more." She smiled weakly, as if to say if it was OK with me. I nodded, and smiled back.

"What do you want to know?"

_______________________xXx___________________________

Bella POV

My face we _still_ burning hot.

Me Edward and his mom sat, in silence, around the room. Me on one end of the sofa, Edward on the other, and Mary staring at us from the chair facing us. She would look at one to the other, and every time her eyes focused on me, my face would flush even hotter.

I looked down at my knees, chewing on my lip, and pulled the lint off my old jeans.

"So... Edward sweetie. I take it this is your girl friend?" Mary Asked Edward, not taking her eyes off me, and me not takeing my eyes off my knees.

"Yes mom, I told you this morning." He didn't look up, but he said it with a sharp edge to his voice. And if I had wondered if my face could be anything less than a tomato, I was wrong.

"I'm sure it'll pass sweetie." She smiled and leaned back into her chair, picking up a magazine.

Edward sighed loudly and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So Mrs C-"

"Its Miss..." She looked up from the article she was reading. "Miss Reynolds. I took my madden name when me and Carlisle split." Her smile was to sweet when she looked back down. I saw Edward shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, sorry. Miss Reynolds..." I had completely forgotten what I was going to say, her eyes bore into me, making the pressure a little to much. "Emm, I..."

"Mom," Edward said, saving me. "Can you stop that please." He said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Am I upsetting your little friend?" Mary smiled.

"Can I talk to you please?" Edward asked getting up.

"Of course." She put the magazine back down and followed him into the kitchen. I head Edwards low voice but couldn't make out what he said.

"What? I'm sorry, but she does seem a little emotional. Maybe you should look for a girl a little less... fanatical." Ouch, well that stung a little.

"Excuse me!" Edwards raised whisper flooded the silent room.

"Emm, Edward I just remember I have to go... Emm I'm meeting Charlie. You know how he gets." I said grabbing my coat. I was out the door, before he could finish his "Bella wait".

I got in my truck and drove away. I was never one for escaping, but this was an emergency. Edward could be mad later, there was no way I was spending another minute in there.

I thought about actual going to see my dad. I know he had forgot his lunch today.

I decided to go home, get his lunch, and take it to him in the station.

I was digging thought the fridge when I thought I heard something. I stopped and listened, but there was nothing else. I shook my head and carried on digging, until I found the plastic tub with sandwiches and a apple inside. I grabbed a granola bar, and headed out.

Just when I opened the door, I heard something again. I'm not sure what though.

"Hello?" I called, maybe Charlie had come home after all. But no one answered. I rolled my eyes and left for the station.

It oddly busy when I got there. A few people were making calls as my dad looked at a state map, rubbing his chin. This couldn't be good.

"Dad? Whats up?" I asked, I had put the box on a table while walking up to him.

He seemed to jump slightly when he saw me. "Oh hey honey." He smiled and looked down. He only did that when he had bad news. Last time he did this he told me grandma Swan had died. "Its about your friend Alice."

_______________________xXx________________________

Alice POV

Jasper was late. Just like him. I was starving as well.

I sat on the wall out side of the doctors as I waited fro him. I noticed a black car with tinted windows pulled up across the street. It didn't look like a car that should be in this part of town. It made me kind of nervous.

I saw Jasper's car round the corner then. I hopped down off the wall and walked tot he side of the road.

"Sorry I'm late babe. I got caught behind some jerk." He said as I climbed into the car.

"What ever. Just feed me before I die." I joked.

________________________________________________

**A/N  
Sorry for the cliffy  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alice POV**

When me and Jasper walked thought the door I could tell something was up. No one was talking, not even Emmett, and everyone looked angry or worried. It surprised me to see Bella's dad here.

"What?" I asked grimly.

"Alice sweetie, I think you need to sit down." Esme said softly. It must be really bad, Mary wasn't here. She couldn't handle giving bad news, she couldn't be sly about anything if it was serious.

"Emm Alice." Charlie said getting up from the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "I have so bad news." I felt my face begin to drain. "It's... it's James. He somehow broke out of prison." I felt like I was suffocating. I could feel my lungs filling, but no oxygen was being took it.

"Ja-" I felt my knees buckled, but Jasper caught me.

"Alice." His wide eyes were in front of me. "Alice its OK, your safe. He can't hurt you here." I could see the panic in his eyes, along with the fear and anger.

"N-No. He can't... not now." I gasped out.

"Alice hes on every hit list in this town. And I'd love to see him even try to get within a hundred feet of you." Emmett's voice came from somewhere. I shrugged out from Jasper's arms. They didn't feel like Jaspers anymore. They felt like _his_.

"A man fitting his description was seen in Everett. He was spotted on a CCTV camera getting on a train to Fryelands. The police force over there is looking, but so far they've come up empty." Charlie's calm voice filled the room. He babbled about trains and CCTV cameras, but nothing sunk in. James was out and I knew he would come for me again. Who would he hurt this time? Esme again? Edward and dad? Anyone I was close to. What if it was Jasper this time?

They might not be as lucky as last time.

I can't be going though this again. Not again!

"No." I said getting up. I had interrupted something Edward was saying.

"What do you mean no?" He asked confused.

"No!" I repeated louder. I stormed upstairs. I refused to accept this was happening. Jasper started walking after me. "Don't follow me." I snapped before running up the last few. I locked my door and turned up the volume full. Then pressed play to what ever CD was in there.

I pulled the pillow over my head of screamed. I screamed until my screams turned into sobs. I hugged the pillow to my chest and cried.

I don't know how long I was like that, but the CD player turned its self off, so it must have been over three hours. I was to tired to go and turn it back on. So instead I kept crying until I blanked out.

______________

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Alice, sweetie you have to come down now." I heard Esme say quietly though the locked door. I didn't move from under the covers. "Alice its been three days. Just please let me in so I can give you something to eat." Has it really been three days? Only when she mentioned food, did my stomach growl.

"I don't want to come down." I mumbled, but she heard me.

"Alice, Jasper is..." She paused for a second, "down stairs. He's worried about you." She said, still quite.

"Tell him to go home." I grumbled.

"Alice we can't help you if you lock yourself up."

"I don't need help! Nothing is wrong!" I snapped. Esme was quite for a moment, and I regretted shouting at her. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Its OK sweetie, let me know when your ready to come down." I could hear her gentle smile in her voice. I listened as her footsteps made there way down the stairs.

"You should go down to you know." I said.

"I will when you will." Jasper's stubborn voice came though. I don't know why but a small smile spread on my face.

Slowly I lifted the covers from over me. The air seemed cold, and I only noticed now how stuffy it was under there. I made my way over to the door and clicked it off its lock, then sat back down on the bed.

___________________xXx______________________

Jasper POV

I sat there for a few seconds before the door clicked. Alice didn't open it, but at least she unlocked it. I got up and went in, closing the door quietly behind me.

I didn't say anything. I just sat next to her and pulled her to my chest. I ran my fingers though her short soft hair as her hands curled into fists in my shirt.

"I will not let him touch you." I vowed.

Her tiny body began to shake.

"I... I knew this would happen." She whispered.

"Alice..." She cut me off.

"He told me he wouldn't go to jail." She sobbed into my chest. "He _told _me Jazz! I never though-" This time I cut her off.

"You couldn't have seen this Alice." I pulled her face up to look at me. "Charlie thinks he had help anyway."

"What?" Her eyes brows pulled together. "Jasper that's must have been what he ment!" She sat up, panicking.

"Alice calm down." I pulled her back to me.

"No, if he had help getting out, then he could have help..." She trailed off. I knew what she ment. He could have help getting back here.

"I will not let him touch you." I repeated.

We sat in silence for a while. I wiped away any tears that fell from her eyes. What he did to Alice was unforgivable, he had broken her and it took everything I had to even slightly help her rebuild it all up. If he got to her again... I couldn't even think of what it would do to her. She was stronger than anyone I had ever meet, but its hard enough to live with on its own, let alone everything else. I didn't know how to help anymore. All I wanted was to find James and rip him limp from limp, I felt like I should set him on fire. I'm not sure why.

He would pay for what he did to the angel I held in arms. She was a fallen angel because of him.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella POV

"I'm just so worried. What if something happens to her." Edward held me in his arms. I had leaned on him plenty of times, now it was his turn.

"Edward. She had you, Jasper and Emmett to watch her. Not to mention Rosalie. Nothing is gonna happen." I leaned up and pressed my lips on the nape of his neck. "She has so many people to care for her." I whispered.

"What would I do without you." He smiled down at me. I pulled his face down to kiss him.

"Go on." I sighed when we broke apart. He looked at me, confused. "I know you want to go to Alice." I kiss his nose, and got up. "Go on." I repeated.

"Thank you." He whispered. He picked me up by the waist and kissed me again, more deeply, before he left. How can that boy always leave me breathless!

Charlie was working late, for obvious reasons. So I had the house to myself.

Once all my homework was done, and I wrote an e-mail to Renee, I started flicking though the few channels we had. Nothing was on, as usual. I never really watched to much TV. I switched it off, and picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was book marked on the fight between Romeo and Paris. I never understood the male ego.

I read the rest of that act when there was a bang upstairs.

"Edward?" I called putting the book down. He climbed though my window a lot, but he knew Charlie wasn't home. No one answered. "Edward?" I called a little louder. This was freaking me out. "Edward your not funny!" He wouldn't do something like this, and I knew that. I bit my lip as I slowly made my way up the stairs.

My door was open. I was sure I closed it this morning. I walked into the dark room and flicked the light on. Nothing.

"Hello?" I called again. Still no answer. Suddenly there was a loud thump from the bathroom. I practically jumped out of my skin.

Slowly I walked to the bathroom, the door half open. I flicked the light on before I went in, but the only thing unusual in there was a random book in the middle. Confused I picked it up. It was some fishing book from Charlie's room.

"What the-" Everything went black.

__________________________xXx_______________________

My head hurt like hell. Everything was dark, but I could make out a few boxes scattered around the place. It looked like a old factory. I didn't know Forks too well, form being new here, but I knew this was the abandoned factory just out of town. What the heck am I doing here.

Then the memory of what happened last flooded back. Someone must have brought me here. Well crap!

"H-hello?" I called out. I tried to get up but something held me down by my wrists... Rope? No it was to cold. Oh my god, _chains_! I was chained up in some random factory! What the hell! "Help!" My voice echoed around, but no one answered. I tired to move my feet, but they were chained up too.

My eyes were starting to adjust to the lack of light. The windows had been blacked out with paint and there was a big machine on the other end of the large room.

I wormed around, trying to get my phone from my back pocket, but it was gone. Well great.

Just then, the bottom half of the room filled with light and I heard a screeching metallic noise. I heard the same noise again and the light disappeared.

"Hello!" I shouted. "W-Who's there?"

"Oh your awake." I knew that voice, didn't I? The closer he came the more I recognized him. I thought it might be him since... well who else would it be? "I don't think we were ever really introduced. I'm James." He said in a cool voice. Yeah real charming, Mr-chain-me-up-in-a-wear-house.

"Bite me." I muttered.

"Don't tempt me little girl." He said though his teeth. "You and I both know your not what I'm after."

"Then why the hell am I here?!" I snapped. This was the guy who hurt my best friend, I know I should be scared of him, because of what he can do, but all I was was angry with him. How dare he lay one hand on Alice!

"You know Alice. She'll come running as soon as she knows your missing." He smiled.

"Don't. You. Dare." I spat.

"What are you going to do about it!" He grabbed my face in one of his hands. "And if I were you, I wouldn't get me upset." He squeezed harder. "We both know what I'm capable of." His other hand gripped the top of my leg. I went cold.

"Get your hands off me." I forced my face from his hand, and tried to pull my leg free. But he stood up anyway.

"Please. Don't flatter yourself." He laughed. "All I want is Alice." He sat down on the floor opposite to me, with his back up agonised a large box.

"How did you get out anyway?" I asked, trying to keep his filthy mind off Alice.

He laughed once. "Everyone has there price. I knew one of the guards from way back when. I have lots of friends on the out side Bella, and hes grown quite fond of his baby girl." His smile made me want to throw up.

"Your sick!" I snapped. I tried to get free from the tight chains wrapped around my arms and legs, but it only made it hurt more.

"Oh you wont get out of those without this." He held up a little golden key, his evil smile plastered on his face. He put it in the top pocket of his jacket and patted it.

I let out a large huff. How the hell am I going to get out of this.

All I could think was, Edward Edward Edward. I thought I did the right thing letting him go to Alice, and now I'm stuck here with him. I can't really blame Edward, and I never would! But I wish he didn't leave, I wish I told him to stay.

What difference would it make anyway. James would have got to one of us sooner or later. Better me that one of them I suppose.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked. Actually looking interested.

_'I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to kill you when I get out of this.'_ I thought, but went with muttering, "none of your business." That was probably better. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"How long am I going to be here?" I asked. Hopefully he would give up and go back to jail... Ha!

"Well, I was going to get you to talk to Alice to get her here."

"Not gonna happen." I shook my head.

"Its that or you take her place." He smile at me, and my stomach lunged.

"Don't your _dare_ touch me, or Alice! My dad is a cop! He's probably looking for me right now!" I told him a little smug.

"Not with all the 'sightings'." He made quotation mark with his fingers.

"What sightings?"

"Of me. I have a few friends calling in false ends to keep your old man busy." He laughed.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. Charlie had already said he was working late, and god knows what time it is. The windows gave no sign if it was day or the middle of the night. "Edward will find me." I said with confidence.

"I'm sure he will... eventually." He whispered leaning forward. I saw something shine silver in his inside pocket, and my stomach dropped when I realized what it was.

___________________________xXx_____________________________

Alice POV.

"Jazz!" I called. "Jazz!" I shouted louder.

"Up here." He called. I made my way up to his room, yawning as I went. I was pretty tired.

"Hey" I said when I found his lieing on his belly doing his homework.

"Hey." He smiled. He put down his pen and went to get up.

"Oh no, don't stop. You've missed enough work as it is." I sat down next to him, "Maybe I could help."

"Sure babe." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You know how good at math I am." He laughed.

I helped him out with the big questions, but I let him do the working out, and pointed out when he made a mistake.

"OK so If Y=twelve, then what dose X=?" I pointed out.

"Emm..." He bit the end of his pen. "Seven?"

"Close, you have to carry the two here and..." I put my hand over his and moved it to the equation he did a little wrong. He looked away from the page and at me. "And you have to..." He face drew closer to mine. "Oh what the hell, its nine." He pulled the pen from his mouth and replaced it with my lips.

Jasper tilted my head back and his tongue was in my mouth. I moaned and pulled his face closer.

"Alice!" Edwards voice shouted. "Ar man!" I looked up to see him covering his eyes. "Gross." He mumbled.

"I thought you were at Bella's?" I snapped.

"I was but I was worried about you!"

"Hey Ed." Jazz smiled smugly.

"Shut up." We both said at the same time. Jasper laughed and rolled off the bed.

"I was helping Jasper out with his math." I told Edward.

"Uh-huh. Is that what they call it now?" I throw a pillow at him. "Hey!" He said when it hit him in the face. Me and Jasper laughed. "Damn pixie." He muttered.

"I'll throw another one." I warned him. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same.

"You know you two are more the same than you admit." We both shoot him warning glace. "Err... I mean... You two are nothing alike! You sure your related?"

"Thats better." I smiled, and got up.

"I did come to check on you, but I'm not hanging around for this. I'm going home." Edward waved us off with his nose scrunched in disgust. He loudly trudged down the stairs, couldn't he have done that on the way up too?

After I all but forced Jasper to finish his homework, he said he was hungry, so we went down to the kitchen. While he was digging around in the fridge my phone buzzed in my pocket, the caller ID said Bella.

"Hey Bells?" There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Hello?... Is anyone there?" I asked, but the phone cut off. "Huh, weird." I mumbled and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked after emerging from the fridge with a armful of random snacks.

"It said Bella, but she never said anything." I shrugged. "Her phone might have called me her pocket, mine dose that too." I smiled. In honesty I was worried, mine did that sometime because it was a touch phone, but Bella had a flip one, so there was no way it would do that.

"Whats with the face?" Jazz asked, holding my chin up to look at him, I hadn't realized I was looking at my shoes.

"Nothing... I'm just paranoid." I laughed once without humor.

"And when was the last time you were wrong about stuff like this?" He looked composed, but I could tell it was a mask. Jasper had grown to like Bella just as much as everyone else in our little group. Not to mention Jasper got worried about everyone if you even hinted something was up.

"I don't know." I mumbled looking down.

"Gimmi your phone." He held out his hand and I placed it inside. He pushed a couple buttons and held it to his ear. After a while his eyebrow pulled together. "Didn't you say Bella always answers?" I nodded. "It went to voice mail after two rings." He handed my phone back to me, his brow still pulled tight. "I think we should call Edward."

_______________________________xXx_____________________________

"They're going to know somethings up. I always answer my phone." I told my captor.

"Really?" He asked smirking. "Perfect."

"Why don't you just leave Alice alone!" I snapped. "She never did _anything_ to you! And you..." I felt tears start to prick at my eyes, "you..." I sniffed. I couldn't even say it! "How dare you touch her!" I shouted, as my eyes spilled over. I felt so weak trapped here.

"Calm down Bella." He laughed. He though this was funny!

"Bite me!" I snapped.

Suddenly he was a lot closer, he grabbed my throat and squeezed so hard I couldn't breath. "I told you not to tempt me." He said though clenched teeth. He pushed me to the floor and my head hit the ground. I cried out in pain, but I didn't move.

I wanted to go home. I wanted Edward. And I wanted Alice to be safe.

But, as usual, I couldn't do anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice POV

I had called Bella about ten times on our way to my house. Jazz had called, but there was no answer so he probably wasn't home yet... I hope.

I was freaking out, and Jasper knew it.

"What if its something bad? I know its something bad! I mean what if it James? We both know he would do anything! And now hes got Bella and he going to hurt her too-" I was on the verge of tears when Jasper's hand fell on my shoulder.

"I'm sure its nothing, Alice. Calm down." He said in a cool voice, smiling. I could see the worry in his eyes though.

"I can't let it happen to her too Jazz." I whispered. My face fell and the tears I held back fell too making little dots of moister on my jeans.

"And it wont Ali. I wont let it." He put one arm around me and pulled me into a hug, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Not long after we pulled up in front of my house. Edward's Volvo was parked in the drive-way. At least he was home, but why didn't he answer?

Jasper made me go in behind him. The living room light was on and Edward sat with his back to us. Suddenly I felt scared. I'd seen this scene in every horror movie out there. Jasper would turn him around and he would be dead! I just knew it. I felt my breathing pick up when Jazz reached for my brother.

Went his hand fell on Edwards shoulder, he jumped and spun around, making me jump and scream at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell?!" Edward said taking earphones out and dropping the book, I didn't see, to the floor. "Jesus you scared the life out me!" Edward laughed, letting out a long breath of air he putting his hand to heart.

"Bella's missing." I said quickly. His face fell and he got up quickly.

"What?!" He snapped. "Don't joke with me Alice!"

"I'm not," I whispered "I think its James." Tears rolled down my eyes again. I hated feeling like this. Helpless, scared... cockroaches.

I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me, while Edward dialed Bella's number on the phone. He stood there for a moment before he put it down.

"She always answers... We have to find her." Edward panicked. "I wont let him hurt me angel!" He whispered, not meaning for anyone to hear.

"We _will _find her Edward. Just calm down and think." Jasper always did keep a level head with stuff like this. "We need a plan."

"What good is a plan if we don't know where she is!" Edward snapped.

Jasper was right though. We did need a plan. And one hit me like a ton of bricks. But it was something I had to do. It was me or her, and I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to Bella. She was my best friend, even with the short amount of time I've known her. I loved her.

"I... I need to go upstairs for a second." I whispered. Jasper tightened his arms around me.

"OK, but I'll be up in a second. I need to talk to Edward." He breathed before kissing the top of my head and letting me go. I couldn't look him in the eye as I made my way up the stairs. The dish with the car keys was next to the bottom steps, and I grabbed the Volvo keys without anyone noticing.

Once in my room I sat on my bed.

It had never taken me so long to wright a text message, even though I only put two simple words. 'I'm alone'

About thirty seconds later, Bella's named popped up on my phone, along with my ring tone.

"Hello." Tears silently slid down my face.

"Are you really alone my sweet." My stomach flipped at James' voice.

"Y-Yes." I wiped my face clean.

"I assume you know why I have your friend." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Let her go." I snapped.

"Not until I have you." He snapped back.

"No Alice! Do-" Bella's voice was cut out by the sound of a slap.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted. I put my hand over my mouth, I didn't want the boys to hear me. "Keep your hands off her." I said with malice, but quieter.

"I wont... if you trade yourself." He said chuckling.

"I knew you would want that." I whispered. "Where are you?" I said quietly, to stop my voice breaking. More tears rolled down my face.

"The old factory just out of town. I don't think I need to tell you to come alone." He hung up.

I took deep calming breaths, but the tears still flowed freely down my face. I whipped them away with my sleeve and took one more breath, holding it.

I can do this. It's for Bella.

I let the air out of my lungs. I silently opened my window and claimed out. I had never snook out in my life, so I had no clue what to do. But I went on instant and I was down in no time. I took one last look up at my room and went out to the front where Edward had parked. All that stopped me now was the large window from the living room.

I was just about to duck under it when Mary came around the corner. I ducked back behind the house before she saw me.

Once inside I heard her talking to Jasper and Edward.

"Where is Alice. I need to talk to her." I could picture her face, turning her nose up at my Jazz.

"She's upstairs, hold on I'll go get her." Said Edward. This was the only chance I would get. I ducked under the window and went as quickly as I could to the sliver car. I climbed in though the passenger door, so they wouldn't see it open. But I knew that it made a loud noise when you turn it on. That and I'm not the worlds best driver... I didn't have my license yet.

"Alice!" I saw Jasper standing in the door looking at me. I quickly jumped into the drivers side and locked the doors. "Alice, what are you doing?" I turned the engine on just as he got to my locked door.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not looking up at him and speed, unsteadily, away.

_______________xXx____________

"Alice!" I shouted as the car weaved all over the road. She would kill herself like that! I had only come out to check what moved in the front garden, and I see Alice stealing a car!

"Whats going on?" Mary said, sounding bored. She came on the pouch. I took a deep breath. _You are never mean to a lady. You are never mean to a lady,_ I repeated over and over in my head.

"I don't know." I said as steadily as I could. I went back inside.

"What now?" Edward groaned.

"Alice is gone." I made my way upstairs with Edward on my heals.

"What?! Did she take my car?" I shoot him a heated glance. "What? I don't want her wrapping it around a tree." He huffed. He's lucky I was worried about Alice or I would have decked him for even thinking that. "What are you doing?" He asked once I got to Alice's room.

"I'm checking something." I saw what I wanted in a second. She had left it in a hurry laying on the bed. Her mobile phone.

"She'll kill you for that you know."

"You want to find Bella?" I snapped. He shut up then.

I looked though all her received text's, not reading them but looking at the names. She had a few from me from today but that was it. So I looked though her sent ones. Bella's name was top of the list. I opened it.

'I'm alone'

"Dammit!" I shouted.

"What?" Edward snatched the phone from my hand. "Did she send this?" I nodded. "Fuck." I had never heard Edward curse before. "So where is she?"

"I... I don't know." My voice broke.


	18. Chapter 18

Jasper POV

"Where is she!?" Charlie burst though the front door, his deputy just behind him.

"Sheriff." I sighed. "I think James has her, along with Alice." I looked down at my shoes.

"Your all just over reacting. They're probably just out shopping. You should be more concerned about your car Edward." She laughed. I clenched my hands into balls and bit hard on my tongue. Don't say it Jazz! "They'll be back before midnight." She picked up a magazine and flicked though it. "Probably her arms full of shopping bags."

"Is there anyway we can track them down?" Edward asked before Charlie could yell at Mary, and me most likely.

"We're just a small town. We don't have that high tech stuff." The deputy answered.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing, there fine. And if she has gone off to this James guy, shes just looking for attention." **That is**!!

"Will you shut up!" I yelled. "You daughter is in danger and all you can do it sit on your lazy ass, read stupid magazines and bitch about Alice. I'm sick of you and your constant whining! If your not going to be helpful then just shut the _fuck_ up!" Every set of eyes was focused on me.

"Thank god someone said it." Edward mumbled.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Mary got up slowly. I may never like to speak that way to women, but she most certainly dose _not_ count.

"I'm not taking it back." I said.

"OK, can we focus on how to get my daughter back." Charlie snapped. "Solve this later." I nodded and Mary turned her nose up and headed upstairs.

"Have you called?" Charlie nodded.

"Her phone is off." He sighed.

"So now what?" Edward asked.

"We wait." The deputy said sitting down. No one liked it, but we all sat down and settled a silence.

__________________xXx___________________

Alice POV

I knew my way to the factory, but my skills behind the wheel made it take twenty minutes opposed to the ten it should have. That and my eyes were cloudy. But I got there.

I turned the engine off and sat in the seat for a while. What forced me out of the car was the thought of Bella alone with _him_. I couldn't just leave her there, not when she needed me.

The door was large and rusty from neglect. I took a deep breath, whipped my face completely clean and took hold of the handle and forced it open. It made a loud screech, making a 'sneak in and out with Bella' plan imposable.

"Alice! No, get out!" Bella yelled from somewhere in the dark factory floor.

"Bella!" I ran to the sound of her voice. We was hidden behind a tower of boxes and she had shiny chains around her hands and legs. "Oh my god Bella." I dropped to my knees and tried to pull them off.

"No Alice! Get out, his right-" She was cut off by a set of hands grabbing me from behind and pulling me to my feet. I let out a blood chilling scream before his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh Alice." I whimpered into his hand as he pulled me closer to his. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Let her go!" Bella screamed struggling against the chains. "Please! Please don't hurt her!" She sobbed as I tried to push his off me but failed.

"You know I love it when you fight back." He laughed and I gagged. He moved his hand from my mouth to my neck and held it gently, coiling his fingers around it.

"Let me go." My voice came out in a quite sob. I felt so weak. Bella was still fighting like a wildcat, then I remembered he said she could go if I came. "Bella can go now. You said-" He cut me off laughing.

"Oh right. I let her go and the goon squad come running. I don't think so." He chuckled darkly.

"You promised!" I tried to struggle off him, but he squeezed hard on my neck and pulled me even closer.

"You know not to trust me." His hand released my neck go and I let in a sharp breath. "If you haven't learned _that_ by now Alice then you can't be as smart as your grades say." He said in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you!" I stomped hard on his foot and he let me go. I dropped down to Bella and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Bells." I whispered.

"Be careful I think he has a gun." He whispered back panicking. So was I, now!

"You little bitch!" This was the first time I saw his face. He looked the same: harsh, cruel and ugly, inside and out. "Your friend will pay for that." He smiled. Bella was right. He pulled out a shiny sliver gun and pointed it at my best friend.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed. I hid Bella behind me. There was no way she was going to be hurt, in anyway, shape or form!

"Move." He grabbed my hair and dragged me away from Bella.

"Don't hurt her!" I begged.

"I wouldn't worry about her." He whispered in my ear, he set my skin crawling.

I had to do something! Anything! But there was no way in _hell_ I was going though that again. I would rather die. And I would gladly if that meant it would fix everything, but it wouldn't... nothing would now.

"Please don't hurt her." Bella sobbed. "Please." She dropped her head.

"Shut up!" James snapped pointing the gun at her.

"No!" I screamed, jumping at his hand and pointing up to the roof as it banged loudly. Small pieces of metal dropped down from the high ceiling. My heart was pounding in my chest. Well there goes my hopes in it not being loaded.

"Bitch!" He brought the handle of the gun smashing down on my head. I fell to the floor, it hurt like hell, and something wet dripped down from my head. I touched it and found blood. Bella looked like she was going to faint.

"Stay with me Bella!" She nodded, breathing heavily though her mouth. James grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my knees as I let out a small cry. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not those eyes. "Please let her go." I whispered for what felt like the hundredth time.

James chuckled. I saw his jacket drop to the floor and my stomach went with it. I was so close to throwing up it was unbelievable how I kept my lunch down.

"Tell you what. She can go if you..." I heard his buckle undo. There is _no_ way in hell!

I forced my wrist free from his large hand and ran for it. If he chased me I could get him away from Bella then I could... OK I didn't know, but I was going on instinct.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was behind me. He was with a fierce look in his eyes. Not good!

"You get back her you slut!" He shouted. I ran up a set of dirty stairs and jumped over a set of boxes at the top and held my breath. Please don't find me.

I listened as his heavy boots followed me up the steps, but he stopped at the top.

"Alice!" He called, he started to walk slowly. "Alice, if you don't come out then Bella will pay for it." I placed another hand over my mouth to stop my sobs. All I had to do was get back to Bella and get out, but there was no way in hell I could do that with him near us.

Just then I saw a small lump of tangled metal. I picked it up and peeked over the boxes to make sure he wasn't looking this way. I threw the lump over the other side of the room when I saw he was looking the opposite direction.

He laughed once under his breath and silently ran over to the spot, he probably thought I knocked something without noticing. Cliche I know, but it worked.

Once away from the stairs, I stayed low and tip toed around the my hiding place and down the dusty steps. When I got down I heard him curse loudly and started moving around. I ran back to where Bella was and held a finger to my lips.

"Is there a key?" I said very quietly. She nodded and pointed her head to his jacket.

I grabbed it and emptied the pockets, before I found the key though, I found Bella's phone.

"Oh thank god." I said under my breath. I carried on looking and pulled out the small key. "Gotcha." I unlocked Bella and helped her up. "Come on." I pulled her shaking body with me.

"There you are!" James' voice came from behind us. We both spun round to see him at the bottom of the stairs, the lump in his hand. I hid Bella behind me, pressing her close to my back.

"Stay away from us!" I shouted. Silently I handed Bella the phone. "Call Jasper." I whispered so he wouldn't hear. I felt her head nod on my shoulder.

James didn't say a word as he rose the silver gun, pointing it at us both. I pulled Bella closer behind me. She wasn't very tall, but she was taller than me, so it made it a little harder than it should.

"I'm giving one chance Alice, and only one." He said anger dripping from his voice. I didn't know what to do. What was there to do? Both options that were layed in front of me seemed to hard to go though with.

"You let her go?" I asked.

"Fine, she can go." He shrugged.

"No, Alice I cant leave you. Not here." She wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Remember what I told you?"I beathed out. She thought for a second.

"The phone?" She breathed.

I nodded, "make sure there quick." I wimped, so quite I barley made a noise.

"No." Bella clung to me and I let her go. "Please Alice. Don't." I looked over my shoulder, she had tears running freely down her face, and her once beautiful liquid brown eyes were not bloodshot and cold.

"I have to." I chocked out. I turned around and hugged her tightly. I had no idea if Jasper would get here on time, but if he didn't... I don't think I would serve this time. "Go." I pushed her off me. "Hurry!" I shouted when she stood there looking stunned. Bella nodded and ran for the door. I saw the phone still in hand.

Please get here Jazz. Please.

As I watched her go, a set of rough arms caged me around a filthy body. I cried out as he held me close, but I shut up as soon as cold metal touched my temple.

"You _will_ behave yourself Alice." He pushed me and I fell to the floor. He laughed loudly as he circled me. Ten minutes, max. That's all... I could last that long. Right?

_______________________xXx________________________

**A/N don't hate me for a cliffy!  
lol the next one shouldn't take long tho XD**

**The more Reviwes the quicker i work**

**haha how cheeky of me XD  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper POV

"This is getting ridicules!" I shouted. Edward didn't even flinch as he paced back and forth. "We have to go look for them." Charlie looked torn, he wanted to go look for Bella just as much as I wanted to for Alice. But he was trying to be professional.

"It's best to wait here. If they call-"

"What if they don't!" I snapped at the Deputy. Right on cue the phone rang.

Edward was at the receiver in a second. "Hello." He said so quickly it barley sounded like a word. "Bella!" He gasped, all of us were on our feet in a second. I grabbed the phone off Edward.

"Bella wheres Alice?!" I asked.

"She's still in-" Edward snatched it back and put it on speaker.

"Say again." I said.

"She's inside, James has her." She chocked out.

"Where are you baby girl." Charlie said.

"Dad?" I heard he sob into the phone.

"I'm right here Bells. Tell me where you are."

"Some kind of old factory. I don't know the area well yet Charlie. You have to hurry." She was panicking.

"Calm down Bella." I said, I was already fishing out my keys, I knew where the factory was. "We're on our way, just stay away from James." Edward was behind me with the phone in his hand, he took if off speaker and tried to calm Bella down.

Me and Edward took my car and Charlie and the deputy in front of us. We weren't even meant to be here by law, but Charlie knew he wouldn't keeps us away so he let us 'tag along'. At the normal speed it would have taken ten minutes to get to the old factory out of town, but we shaved a few minutes off that time by going very fast. Bella was still on the line when we got there.

She was sitting in Edwards sliver Volvo shaking slightly. Edward ran over to her, and I headed for the open door, but a hand stopped me.

"You can't go in there son. There are right ways and wrong ways for this kind of stuff. And this 'ant the right one." This Deputy was starting to piss me off!

"Try and stop me." I shoved out of his hand.

"Jasper wait!" Edward called.

"I can't! Your sister is in there!" I yelled. Just then there was a scream and my heart nearly broke in two.

___________________________xXx_________________________

I nearly cried out when I heard the police cars blaring, and a blue and red light flashed across the dark factory floor.

"Dammit!" James yelled. "This is your little bitch friends fault." He ranted. "Should have killed her when I had the chance." He mumbled.

I had managed to keep James off me in the few minutes it took for them to come. But it wasn't easy, I had a bloody face from when he hit me with the handle of the gun.

"Jazz." I breathed. He was here, I could feel it. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me again. He would save me.

James grabbed a fist full of my hair and dragged me to my feet as I let out a small cry. "Don't get your hopes up." He spat.

He throw me to the floor and just before his foot connected with my stomach again I could swear I heard Jasper's voice. I screamed in pain and curled back into my ball.

"Get up!" He shouted. But I just held on tighter to my knees. Jasper was here! I knew it! He would burst in here any second and I would be safe. "I said get _up_!" He dragged me to my feet again and held me to his chest from behind. "The second I see him," He pointed the gun to where Jasper would come in, "he's gone." My stomach dropped painfully.

"No!" I shouted. I started fighting as best as I could. I was never very strong, and the pain in my head and body was making me even weaker. I had never felt so helpless.

________________________xXx___________________________

Edward POV.

Hearing my sister's scream made me see red. Now I was on the same page as Jasper. We were going in there and getting my baby sister out! No matter what some idiot Deputy said.

"I'm in." I said, letting go of Bella.

"I'm sorry boys, but you can't just go running in there, he could have a weapon."

"He does!" Bella stood up, it looked like she pushed all her fears away. I know she was strong but I didn't know she could do that! "He has a gun Edward." Everyone went silent for a second.

"We can't leave her in there with him and _gun_!" Jasper snapped. "She could..." I don't think he could even finish that thought let alone that sentence.

"Back up is already on its way and I doubt he'll do something stupid with the cops outside." Charlie had Bella in a hug now. I don't think he would ever let her go again.

"That's all James does! Stupid things!" I snapped.

I looked over at the deputy who seemed to be looking around for something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Where is Jasper?"

__________________________________xXx__________________________

Jasper POV

That was easy. I thought sneaking away from police officers would have been a little more challenging than _that_.

Me and Emmett used to hang out here every now and then as kids. What can I say, we were boys and lived near an old factory. Don't tell me no one else has.

There was a broken window on the second floor and if you climbed up the fence you could jump in. I had a little scar on my leg from when Emmett throw a rock at one of the windows making me jump just when me feet touched the window-sill. I had a big cut there at first, but its barley visible now. You could see it very well in the light though.

I jumped though the window with no problem. _Like riding a bike, _I thought._  
_

I knew James would be listening for me, so I walked slowly on the balls of me feet, looking around the floor. He wasn't up here, so he must be downstairs, so I made my way slowly to the stair case. On my way down I could here Alice.

"Just leave us alone." Her voice sounded so broken.

"No, your little _boyfriend_ Is going to die and it will be your fault Alice." He snapped.

I looked around silently, and he stood facing the door with Alice held to his chest. How dare he have the nerve to touch her!! He had a silver gun pointed at the door. Lucky the cops didn't let me go then.

Just then I realised something. He has a gun, and I don't even have my pocket knife. Well I'm screwed. Oh well, if Alice gets out OK then it will be worth the price. Even if the price is my life.

"Please don't hurt him. Please." Alice sobbed. Its OK baby I'm right here.

I had to do something... but what?

I looked around me and came up blank. So I did the only thing I could do. I silently creeped behind him, not even breathing. Alice struggled in his arms, he moved the hand with the gun in it, probley to threaten Alice again, but I didn't let him. I punched him in the back of the head... hard.

Alice fell to the floor and he spun around holding the back of his head.

"You!" He snapped.

"Jazz!" Alice said with relief.

James went to point the gun and me but I grabbed his arm and pointed it the other way. I threw him to the floor, taking the gun from him as he fell. I hated guns, so I instantaneously threw it across the room, far away from James. There was a small voice in the back of my head that said 'that's how the bad guy gets the gun back, you idiot!' But I wouldn't let him get it anyway, so who cares.

I landed another punch, this time one square in the nose. I felt it crunch under my hand.

I hit him again. "How dare you come back!" And another. "How dare you point a gun at her!" And again. "And how _dare_ you hurt her." I kicked him in the stomach, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me down too. I landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Alice get out!" I looked over at her, she was curled in a ball sitting next to a stack of boxes, rocking slightly. She had blood staining the side of my face and running along her arm. I'll kill him for that.

"N-No." Tears were steaming down her face.

"Alice go!" I kicked James off my leg and tried to get up, but he pulled me down again. Jackass. I used my other foot to kick his hand to try to make him let go.

"Leave him alone!" There was a loud bang, making both me and James jump.

________________________xXx_______________________

Edward POV.

"He's in there I know it!" I held Bella, trying to calm her down. "How could he leave me here though!" I ranted.

"I'm glad he did." Bella whispered and held my waist tighter. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too." I whispered too, my voice thick with worry.

"She'll be fine. Jasper's in there."

"I hope you -" I was cut off by a loud bang. My head snapped up to the door. That was a gun shot.

"That's it, we're going in." Charlie said after a moment of silence. "Back-up will be here any second now anyway." Charlie's voice seemed so far away. I felt like I was going to throw. Suddenly it was Bella keeping me up right.

____________________________xXx________________________

Jasper POV

I looked up to see Alice with the gun and pointing it at us. "Let him go." She said slowly. James let go of my leg and I stood up. Not looking back at him I walked over to Alice.

"Ali... Give me that." I held out my hand but she shook her head.

"This has to end Jasper! He'll only come back and hurt someone else!" She couldn't even hold it strate she was crying so hard. "I'm sick of this! Every time I think I'm safe, think I'm happy. He ruins it all! All I want is for him to be gone! Forever!" I let her rant.

"She's right." James laughed. I knew what he was doing, if she hurt him, then Alice would go to jail. There was no way in hell I was letting that happen.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled before I could. "I'm the one with the power this time!"

I could see that Charlie was about to come through the door. I saw him peeking through to see if it was safe. I don't think he could see Alice though.

"Alice listen to me. If you do this then you'll be the one that goes away. And I can't lose you! Not over him." She looked at me for a second before she turned back to James. "He's not worth it." She shot me a heated glare.

"Not worth it?" She snapped. "Yes he is. He's worth going to jail for if it means I can get rid of him!"

"Good point Alice." James laughed again.

"I said _shut up_!" She screamed.

"Alice... please." I could hear how broken my voice was. "I don't want to lose you." As her hands lowered I took the thing from her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried. "Shh, its OK. It's over now, I promise." I looked down at James. He looked like hell, I knew I had broken his nose, and it was still pouring with blood.

"Are you kids alright?" He asked, pointing his own gun at James. I didn't even see them come over.

"I think Alice hurt her head."

"No, I'm fine. I want to go home." The deputy was cuffing James and Alice hid behind me so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Bye my Alice. Miss me?" Charlie held me back when I went for him.

I put my arm around Alice who clung to me as we both watched James being dragged off forever.

"You need to go to the hospital." I whispered, gently running my fingers across the bloody part of her face.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I just want to go home Jazz." She whispered and leaned into me.

"OK." I breathed. A doctor lived there anyway, if she was really hurt, Carlisle would make her go.

Edward was outside, with Bella. She looked like she was a lot better now. They both ran over to us, Bella wrapping her arms around Alice.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." Edward glared at her, but his face softened a second later. "I was worried about you, sis." She let Bella go and hugged her brother. "Thanks." Edward mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Man, Emmett is gonna be pissed he missed this."

______________________xXx_________________

Nearly done now DX Prob gonna be one or two more chapters then I'm finished.  
:(


	20. Chapter 20

Alice POV

An ambulance was called, but I refused to go to the hospital, I would see my dad there and he would freak out way to much. The cut to my head wasn't deep and didn't need stitches so they cleaned it up and put a little glue in it. **(A/N they did that to me when I cut my head open... it's not fun trust me!)**

After the ambulance crew said I would be okay, Jasper finally let me climb into the car and we set out for home.

I felt so tired. It was like I hadn't slept in weeks, so once Jasper stopped outside my house, I got out of the car without a word and walked up the pathway. Jasper followed me inside, and I headed for the stairs.

"Told you she would be fine." Mary's voice came from somewhere not in my view point. "Was she just looking for attention then?" She sneered.

"She's standing right there!" Jasper said though his teeth.

Not bothering to look to see where she was, I walked up the stairs and straight to my room. I locked the door behind me and curled into a ball on top of the covers. My face felt so dry. I rubbed away all the dried tears only to let more fall.

I pointed a gun and him... Thing is, I wanted to pull that trigger. I have never wanted _anything_ more. Only the place I wanted to shoot him wouldn't have killed him. But it would have stopped him from doing anything like what he did to me again. Why did Jasper stop me? I could have done it! I could feel it. All it would take was a little squeeze and then... bang.

I wanted to hear James scream. To hear him cry and beg and bleed... Just like me.

I'm not sure when I feel asleep. But I didn't dream. One minute I was wishing James' death to be painful and slow, the next I'm opening my eyes to a strangely bright day for Forks. The place where my head lay felt damp, but I didn't really care about it. I sat up and looked out the window. There were a few clouds here and there, but the sun wasn't hidden.

I slid the window open and felt the warm rays on my again to dry face. It was sunny the last time...

I let out a long sigh. I didn't want to think about this again. I wanted it to fade away like a bad dream... but I knew it never would. This is something thats sticking with me my whole life. I can kind of accept that now... _Kind of_ being the key phrase.

I hugged myself and felt how cold I was. I made my way to my bathroom, without closing the window and started the shower. After it got hot enough for me I climbed in, still clothed and sat at the bottom letting the water fall around me, probably ruining my cloths, but I was past caring now.

After my fingers were all pruney, I dropped my cloths at the bottom and turned the water off. I wrapped up in a big bathrobe and sat on the toilet seat, pulling my knees to my chest. Would it always hurt? Or would it fade? Or would I just get used to the pain...

I didn't really want to know the answer.

I'm not sure how long I was sat there, but when I finally pushed myself off the toilet bowl my legs hurt a little, so I must have been there a long time.

I picked out a set of random cloths, a pair of black jeans and a plain navy blue shirt, and throw them on and sat at the end of my bed in the same position I was in, in the bathroom. I just stared at the door.

"Jasper?" I whispered. Somehow I knew he was there.

"Hey." His quite reply came a second later.

I got up and unlocked the door and sat back down. He came though without a word and sat next to me, but not touching me.

"Are you..." He huffed. "Dumb question huh?" I nodded pulling my knees back up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Everyone is down stairs." It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I told Bella that they should wait for you to come down."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because..." Jasper sighed. "Want me to go." I shook my head. "Thanks." He whispered. "Its because... they might love you too, but I love you more." I looked over at him to see a shy smile on his lips.

"I do too." I muttered, letting my for head rest on my knees. I moved one of my hands and traced down to find his and pulled it back around me knee. "I do too." I breathed and a silent tear fell down my cheek. Luckily he could see it.

Jasper moved slightly, not letting my hand go and wrapped his other arm around me.

"He's gone now... for good. Charlie said-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to know. I just want... to forget." I felt my body shake around his as more tears fell.

"I'll help you" Jasper pressed his lips to the top of my head and pulled me closer. "Anything you need. I'm here... OK." He sniffed.

I nodded and looked up to see his face. Jasper had watery eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I need..." I gulped. "I don't know what I need." I laughed once without humor. "How... How long did it take for Rose?" I asked, a little ashamed.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "I still don't think she's over it. But Emmett told me she deals with it a lot better than she used to."

Emmett and Rosalie looked like the perfect couple on the outside, she was beautiful and he was funny. But on the inside, she was scared and he was her rock. Jasper was mine. But there was one difference between us.

"You shouldn't be with me Jazz." I whispered looking down

"Don't ever say that." He traced my jawline with his thumb, stopping at my chin to pull my face up to look at him.

"But I don't think we can... be like Rosalie and Emmett." His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I hope not." He smiled weakly.

"No, you don't understand. I don't think I can..." I sighed, he need this spelled out for him. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his reaction, it might hurt to much. "I don't think we can ever... go _all_ the way." I said quickly and squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Alice." He breathed cupping my cheek. "Look at me." He said softly. I slowly opened my eyes. "I couldn't really care less. As long as you'll have me as I am. I'll have you how you are."

"But-" This time he cut me off.

"I don't expect _anything_ from you that you don't want. I will take anything you gave and take nothing you don't want to. Do you understand me?" He placed his for head to mine, and I nodded.

"You say that now-"

"And I'll say it twenty years from now. And thirty. And even fifty." He laughed slightly. "I love you." He said simply. "Nothing can push me away Ali. So you'll just have to deal with me." I couldn't help the small weak smile that spread on my face. "That's what I was waiting for." I let my legs down and wrapped my arms around him instead.

"I know what I need now Jazz." He nodded.

"Anything."

"Some food would be nice." I laughed once and he nodded again.

"Hold the bacon." He kissed my for head again and stood up. "Want to come down now? Or want it up here?" I stood up too.

"I think I can face my audience now." He took my hand

"_We_ can face them." He corrected.

Jazz was right _everyone_ was at the bottom of the stairs... waiting for me. They all had the same look plastered on there face, worry. Except Rosalie. She looked livid as she stared at the floor. God knows where _mommy_ was, but I was glad that she wasn't there, I don't think I could handle dealing with her just now.

"Oh my baby." Dad wrapped one arm around my back and put a hand to my hair. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." I felt him look over my head to face Jasper. "The hospital told me you tried to call. Sorry I was in the ER all night."

"Its OK dad. I'm..." I wanted to say I was fine, but we both knew I wasn't. "I'm getting there." I sighed. "Rose... can I talk to you... In privet." Everyone looked at her and she stood up, still looking at her shoes and still looking angry as hell.

"Kay." She said simply and headed for the door. Carlisle let me go and I followed her outside. Jasper went to follow but I shook my head at him.

I shut the front door and looked around to find Rose. She was sat on the bottom step, arms folded across her chest. I sat next to her silently.

"How... how did you do that?" She asked me.

"Do what?"

"I would -never- have gone to..." She closed her eyes tightly. "How?"

"I'm not really sure. But the thought of Bella being with him. I couldn't have lived though letting her go though that if I could have stopped it." She looked at me, anger still burning in her eyes.

"You stronger than I am." The corner of her mouth twitched in a harsh smile. "You should have told me. I would have come. I would have ripped that guys balls off." She spat.

"Did Jazz tell you what happened?"

"A little. Emmett's still pissed he couldn't be there. Not as much as me though."

"He had a gun... and somehow I got it." This time I stared at my shoes and I could feel her eyes burning the side of my head. "Jasper stopped me." I whispered.

"Why?" She snorted. "Probably wanted that pleasure himself." She laughed once bitterly.

"When does it stop hurting?" I asked, holding back the tears I never wanted.

"I'll tell you when mine stops." She whispered, putting an arm around my shoulders. "It doesn't hurt all the time. Just when I remember. And I can't tell that will be the same for you. Like I said... your stronger than me." She let out a long sigh. "What... Royce... did to me. What James did to you. You can't blame yourself Alice. It wont help anything, and all it will do is make _you_ feel worse. It's only giving them what they want." She whispered the last part.

"I was getting better! I know I was!" Suddenly I was angry. "And then _he_ comes back and spoils _everything_! Now I don't even think me and Jasper can-" She cut me off.

"I don't wanna know!" I remembered that he was his sister.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It took a while for me too." She lent her head to mine from the side. "But having Emmett. Having him respect my boundary's... that helped." I looked over to see her smile slightly. "And if Jasper doesn't respect yours then he'll have five people on his ass." She laughed. "Now come on." She stood up. "I think everyone will go mad if they don't get to high jack you soon." She took my hand to help me up.

I had about thirty 'I'm sorry's' from Bella. Twice as many 'Why didn't you come get me's' form Emmett and even more 'How are you's' from everyone else. Luckily Jasper always changed the subject whenever someone asked me that.

Edward never said a word though. He would smile at me from across the room every now and then though.

Once it got too late Emmett left with Bella, giving her a lift home. And Esme said they better be off as well.

"You want me to stay?" Jasper asked, but I shook my head.

"You need some sleep. In a real bed." He wrapped his arms around me gently and kissed the top of my head.

"Just call if you need _anything_ kay. I'll have my phone on all night." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and told him to go with his mother and sister. He have me one last hug before leaving.

I looked at the clock. Nine thirty. Where had the day gone?

"I'm going to bed." I sighed. After I headed the car pull away.

"Okay sweetie." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Where is Mary anyway?" I asked. She hadn't been in all day.

"We persuaded her to go to Port Angles for that day. Carlisle gave her his credit card." It was the first time Edward even spoke today. I nodded again and headed for the stairs. "G-Goodnight Ali." He called. I'm not sure why, but those simple words make me feel warmer. I ran back to the room and wrapped my arms around my big brother.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

After changing into a long shirt that reached my knees I climbed into my cold bed. The dark seemed to make everything a lot more clear, and the silence was deafening and it hurt my ears a little. Every whisper and creak that flowed though my window seemed a hundred times louder than it was.

I tried my best not to think about it. But he seeped into my brain like venom. James would stick to my insides like glue, and there was nothing I could do about it. He'd poisoned my mind and body with his own filthy presence and now I'm the one who had to deal with it. I was so angry.

How could I be the stronger one when all I could do was sit there and cry!? How can someone strong not even have the guts to take something back from the person who hurt them!? If I was so strong then I wouldn't feel this way. I would feel... better.

Just then my phone buzzed. I rolled over to mindlessly grab it to check the text.

'Goodnight babe.  
I love you.  
Jazz.'

I felt a smile spread on my lips. Jasper was the real strong one. But why should he have to be strong for me? Why did any of this have to happen!? Why me? Why us?... Why now?

Answers. Because of James! Why didn't Jasper let me hurt him too?

I felt my smile fall into a frown.

That I didn't have the answer to, but I would get it.

I jumped out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, leaving the baggy shirt on. I opened my door slightly to make sure my family was still down stairs. I heard Mary's high pitched voice float up the stairs. Not what I meant by family but still. I shut it again quietly, and snook out my window. It was easier now I got the knack of it.

My feet touched the floor and I made my way to my answer.

___________________________xXx____________________

**I have the ending all in my head now.**

**I said there was only gonna be 2 more chapters, but I changed my mind... I can do that XP  
Now there will be 2 more chapters. The next one wont be very long, but the last one will be. Soz.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

_______________________xXx________________________

Alice POV

Jasper's window was at the front of the house, so if anyone looked they would see a crazy lady climbing the side of a house, so I had to be quick... or invisible. And with no Harry Potter clocks handy, I climbed onto to roof of the porch, not an easy task for someone my size. But once I was up it was simple to just walk over to his window.

I tried to open it, but it was locked, so I tapped gently on it. But when no answer came I knocked a little harder. There was a thud in the dark room, before a groggy, and shirtless, Jasper walked into the moonlight, rubbing his head.

"Alice?" He yawned after opening the window and taking my hand to help me though it.

"I need to ask you something." I said. The walk here and cleared my head a lot. I was more annoyed than angry now. "Why did you stop me?" I said simply.

"Huh?" He flicked on the light and sat on the bed. I only noticed now he was wearing only dark blue boxers.

"With James." I forced myself to think about more important things. "Why did you stop me?" I said, pronouncing each word clearly.

"Oh... you mean with... Oh." He sighed and I waited. "Well you would have gotten into trouble."

"Bullshit!" I snapped, I never swore much and you could tell that from the look on Jasper's face. "Rose said you wanted that for yourself!" I poked his chest. "You know what I think-" He interrupted me.

"Your taking advice from Rosalie now?" He asked lightly, lifting one eyebrow.

"At least she _knows_ what I've been though!" I shouted, then I remembered Esme and Rose were probably also in bed, so I slapped a hand over my mouth. I risked a look at Jazz. He looked so hurt... because of me... _again_. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I whispered.

"I told you..." He smiled weakly. "I'll take anything you give me... even if your pissed at me. Which you should know, that will be very often." He laughed quietly.

"Oh..." I looked down, ashamed. I don't deserve someone like Jasper. I don't deserve anyone. All I'm going to do is push them away, so why bother? "Jazz..." I felt my eyes getting cloudy.

"Ali... What's wrong?" He placed one hand on ether of my arms. "Alice." He said softly, looking into my eyes. I reached up to touch his face softly. If I'm going to be selfish, I may as well make as much of it as I can. I rolled onto my tiptoes to press my lips to his. His eyes widened but closed again just as mine did.

He trailed a hand from my arm to my neck, pulling me closer.

The kiss started off slow and sweet, but somehow ended up being very passionate.

"We should stop." Jasper whispered, placing his forehead to mine.

"O-" I was about to say 'okay', but why should I? Why should I stop? Why should _we_ stop?

Suddenly something Rose said hit me... finally. _None _of this was my fault! I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it, and I definitely didn't enjoy it! So why should I be the one to live with the consequences! James should be the one feeling like this not me! But I doubt that would ever happen.

"No." I said simply.

"N-No?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"No." I repeated cheerily. "I don't want to... not anymore." I ran my hands up his chest, and he took in a sharp breath.

"Alice." He said in a warning tone, taking my hands in his, but left them on his chest. "D-Don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Your not ready." He shook his head, and took my hands from his chest.

"I am." I protested.

"Alice you just said today-"

"Who cares what I said before? It's what I'm saying now." I leaned up to meet his lips, but he pulled away.

"Alice. You not making this easy for me." He bit his lip.

"I'm not trying to." I smiled.

He let one of my hands go and placed it on my cheek. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"I trust you." I whispered back.

"No." He said after what felt like hours of silence.

As soon as his words left his mouth my chest hurt. He didn't want me. I was right all along... he was just with me out of pity. He felt sorry for what happened to me and felt like he should try a little to help. He didn't want me for me. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek. He didn't mean it about anything I would give.

"Alice?" Jasper wiped the little drop away.

"I'm to damaged... aren't I." I whispered. It wasn't really a question... we both knew it was true.

"Alice," he groaned "you know its nothing like -that-!" I got a little kiss on my forehead. "I love you. You know that."

"But you said..." I cocked back a sob. "Anything." I whispered.

"Not this Ali... Your not ready." He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are." He didn't have an answer for that.

"You'll regret it... I know you will." Jasper finally said.

"You don't want me... do you."

"Alice!" He pulled me away from him to look at me, but I just kept my eyes set on the floor. "Alice... look at me." A hand found its way under my chin and pulled it up to look in his eyes. "I love you. I don't care how long I have to keep saying that until you believe me. So deal with it." He smiled slightly.

"But..." I sniffed.

"No buts." I felt Jasper's warm lips on mine then. He moved slowly but but it sent a fire scorching though my veins. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened up to him. A second later I felt back of the bed touch my legs slightly.

Strange this is, I didn't feel scared. I've read in books and heard people talk about there 'first time' and how scared they are. Then Rose told me about how afraid she was when her and Emmett did it. But all I felt was... Jasper. No fear, no pain no... cockroaches. Just us.

I learned back and pulled Jasper with me until my back hit the matrices and I took a fist full of his honey hair, deeping our kiss. I knew he finaly gave up when his one hand pulled me closer to him by the waist then slipped under my lose bed top that I hadn't changed out of, which made me blush slightly.

Jasper's hand traced the curve of my hip to my stomach and back down again, he did that a few times before it was pulled over my head and I remembered that I never wore a bra to bed so my blush deepened even more, I felt like Bella!

Jasper broke the kiss to look in my eyes, but he did look down for a split second. "Your... your beautiful Alice." His voice was barley a whisper. "Are you-" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips and nodded. His thumbs slid under my pj bottoms, then were gone too.

I crawled up the bed backwards and Jazz followed me.

This was really going to happen. Now I'm scared.

"I love you." He said simply, then the brief fear was gone as quick as it came.

"I love you, too." I smiled back at him.

I pulled his boxers down as far as I could and he kicked them off. My eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of him. I bit my lip shyly and reached down to touch him. He pulled in a sharp breath.

"Oh! Did I hurt you." He laughed a little.

"Are you kidding?" Jasper got up to pull my own pants down quickly and them throw them to the floor. "Are you sure about his. Don't lie to me."

"Yes." I said after a little pause to make sure he know I was telling the truth.

"Thank god." He pulled the covers over us as he got back to me.

My hands clung to his back as he kissed me again, trailing down to my neck. He reached over to a set of draws next to the bed and pulled something out. Once I heard the foil rip I knew what it was. After a second of what looked like awkward positioning, he was 'good to go'.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

I throw my head back when he, painfully slowly, pushed into me. Jasper gently bit my neck as he increased his pace and I dragged my finger nails down his back. It felt like my whole body was gently burning... and it was the best I've ever felt.

For a brief second my mind flashed to James. How much it hurt and how much it damaged me after. But Jasper was the one who pulled me out of the pain, and now here her was getting me out completely.

A strong but gentle hand traced up my arm and over my wrist, and he lased his fingers with mine, pushing it into the matrase. Something was happening though, I'm not really sure what though.

It was like a spring was in my stomach and was being wound very tightly. The minute I figered out what it was, it happened.

I let out a silent scream and Jazz covered my mouth with his as I squeezed around him very hard. He thrust a few more times and then fell on my, holding most his weight off me though.

We lay there for a while, waiting for out breathing to come back in check. When it did he rolled off me and placed a arm over my stomach. He leaned over to drop something in the bin and then stared into my eyes.

"I... should not have done that." He sighed.

"What?" I was so tired all I wanted to do was curl in a ball and sleep for a week.

"You'll see in the morning. I know that your going to regret doing this Ali." I stared into his eyes and they only held guilt. "How could I take advantage of you like that." He groaned and put his arm that lay across my stomach over his eyes.

"Jazz... I choose to do this. If anything it was me taking advantage of -you-." I laughed a little. "Now shut up." I pulled the hand from his face and back over me. "Time to sleep." I put my head in the crook of his neck and snuggled closer to him.

"You are so strange." He breathed and kissed my hair.

"Thank you." I yawned.

It didn't take long to drift into the most peaceful sleep I've had in such a long time. And the last thought I had was, _this is right_.

____________________________xXx___________________________

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I was a little blocked =/**

**I'm still not happy with it complety but what the hell.  
R&R  
**


	22. Chapter 22

_________________________xXx________________________

Alice POV. Twelve Years Later.

"Alice will you _please_ sit still." Rosalie moaned holding a pair of hot curlers. "My magic wont work if you don't stop bouncing." I forced myself to sit still.

"Better?" I asked beaming.

"Much." She carried on flicking my hair up into soft curls while Bella sat on the bed, talking on the phone. But her words didn't reach me, I was way to hyper to think of anything but Jasper.

Rose was in a beautiful strapless blood red dress that stopped just below the knee and had a split going all the way up to her thigh. Bella in a dark blue french style one with sapphire coloured rime-stones. They both looked so gorges, how was I meant to compare!

None of that mattered anyway. Jasper only had eyes for me. I bit my bottom lip smiling, and started bouncing again.

"Alice!" Rosalie warned.

"Sorry." I chirped. "But I just can't sit still! Not with whats going on _right now_!" I smiled brightly.

"I called Edward. He said that their on there way to the beach now, so we need to hurry up." I felt panic set in.

"There on there way _now_! But my hair is only-" Rose cut me off.

"Done." She smiled, putting a blue and white hair band on. "You look fabulous darling." She said making fun of the planner we had hired, which made Bella laugh.

My make-up was perfect and so was my hair. So all that was left was to get dressed.

"Okay everybody out." Bella got up and walked into the front room of out little condo, followed by Rosalie.

My dress was hanging on the door of the wardrobe. I stared at it for a minuted before climbing into it.

It was white with blue lines around the stitching. Blue gems were scattered around the bust, and the end frilled out with white and blue netting. I pulled on a old garter I got from Esme and clipped on the veil that went with the headband. After I was done with the fiddly stockings I put on the simple sliver chain bracelet I borrowed off Bella, and I was done.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. Perfect. Or as close as I could ever get.

The sun was just about to touch the clear blue ocean of Jamaica. _Now or never_ I told myself as I walked into the front room. Bella's mouth dropped open, and Rose nodded with pride.

"Do I do good work or what?" She laughed. "No mush! My brother is waiting."

"Mhmm." I sang smiling.

I throw the veil over my face and took the bunch of white rose's and light blue violets. My stomach was full of butterflies as we made our way to the car, Emmett sitting in the drivers seat in a black suit. He had the radio on with Reggie blasting from the windows.

"Babe." Rose tapped gently on the window. "Turn that shit off!" Her gentle tone turned sinister, which made me and Bella laugh.

"Okay." He peeped after switching it off. "Wow! Ali you look beautiful." He smiled into the mirror as he pulled away.

"Thanks." I blushed.

The ten minute drive seemed to take an hour! From here I could see the beautiful white arch and the white chairs with everyone in them. Emmett pulled up behind the screen and we all got out. I gulped back my nerves and straightened out my dress.

Waiting for us was Kyle, the wedding planner.

"Lady's, you look fabulous." Bella bit her lip trying not to laugh. She must have remembered Rose's joke. "Okay, you," he pointed to Emmett, "you leave now." Emmett gave me and Bells a peak on the cheek, saying we looked pretty, and a kiss on the lips for Rosalie saying she looked 'hot'. She hit him on the back of the head before he ran off to take his place under the arch.

"Okay, bridesmaids, your up first." He shooed them to the front giving them each a small basket of petals. "Miss bride, you follow after them. Remember, step together. And you, twinkle toes." He shot Bella a look. "No falling this time!"

"I have flats on, look!" She protested, blushing.

The music started and Kyle pushed them out from behind the screen.

"Ready darling?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"As I'll ever be." I walked around the white wall and Carlisle was waiting for me. I took his arm and we started out slow walk down the aisle.

I risked a look up, I didn't see the waves, the people, the band or anything, but my own honey haired angel. The setting sun made the sky set on fire and made his skin look almost like snow. He looked stunned for a moment before he composed himself and smiled gently at me.

"Go be happy sweetie." My farther whispered. "I love you." I tore my eyes from Jazz to look at him. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy." I wrapped my arms around him when we got to the end. I sniffed to stop myself from crying as made my way up to my future.

"You look... Whats a better word than beautiful?" He asked laughing slightly.

"That'll do." I smiled and he took my hand.

The ceremony was perfect. We both vowed our love for each other, then we bound ourself's toether forever. We said the 'I do's' and then it was over. It wasn't a long wedding, but it was mine. And so was he.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jasper lifted my vail and gently pressed his lips to mine. I barely heard the cheers from behind me, all I felt was Jasper's lips on mine. He spent long doing this than he should have, but we were snapped out of it by Emmett shouting 'Get a room!' I looked up just in time to see Rose hit him again.

"Congrats sis." Edward said when we made out way back down the ailse.

Before I was bombarded with hugged and kisses, Jasper whispered in my ear "I love you Mrs Hale."

And then, I could barely see which way was up! This was meant to be a small wedding!

But Jasper's hand was my lifeline... and he never let go.

**_The End_**

_______________________________________xXx___________________________

**A/N I know its not long, but I think its short and sweet XD.**

**So tell me what you think of the story now its over.**

**And thanks to everyone who read it to the end. Much love**

**.x. .X. .x.**


End file.
